Un Verano Alocado
by M-Awesome
Summary: Me voy a pasar el verano con los chicos de Inazuma Eleven donde los torturaré mucho, mucho y mucho, ayudado con otros escritores haremos sufrir mucho a Endo y compañia.Entren y lean. FINALIZADO!
1. El comienzo

**Un Verano Alocado**

**Mario:Bueno este es un fic que hizo mi prima,-ANA¡,ANA¡-¿Donde esta?**

**Adrian:Alli-Mario se gira y ve a Ana en el ordenador y con los auriculares puestos,entonces se acerca por detras de ella sin hacer ruido y cuendo esta al lado le grita-¡ANAAAAAAAAAAA!-ese grito hizo que Ana saltase de la silla de la impresion-¡Pero tu eres tonto me has dado un buen susto imbecil-jajajaja,tenias que haberte visto jajaja XD.**

**Ana:Bueno que querias**

**Mario:Que digas el disclamer**

**Ana:Asi es cierto,la serie ni los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen,y si lo hicieran cambiaria muchas cosas,Endo y Natsumi ¡QUE ASCO!**

**Mario:Gracias por el discurso**

**Ana:jajaja-ironicamente-por cierto ¿donde esta mi hermano?**

**Mario:Alli-Adrian se habia montado una discoteca en su casa y mientras bailaba decia- PIM PAM PIM PAM FICS VIENEN FICS VAN WEAH QUE SUBIDON.(GUTI CRACKOVIA)**

Punto de vista de Mario:

Era un dia normal en mi casa,yo estaba jugando con mi primo Adrian al NBA 2K10 en la play y mi prima Ana en su habitacion con su ordenador

Cuando de repente:

Mario:Quedan 3 segundo para acabar el partido te gano de 2 voy a ganar

Adrian:Ya lo veremos-entonces encesta un triple ._. -maldicion he perdido NOOOO¡- Pero volviendo donde estabamos oimos un grito de Ana-AHHHHHHHHH¡-y subimos corriendo a ver que pasaba.

Punto de vista normal

Mario:¿Que pasa?

Ana: m..m..mi..mira e..e..esto-dijo tartamudeando del horror

Mario:vamos a ver,Level-5 anuncia que Endo se casara con Natsumi ¿Y?.

Ana:como que ¿Y?,no sabes lo que eso significa, ahora todo lo que yo esperaba de Endo yAki no existira jamas¡-dijo gritando como una histerica.

Mario:pero todos sabiamos que iba a acabar asi

Ana:Yo no-dijo llorando

Mario:tranquilizate solo son unos simples dibujos

Ana:-echa una furia por el comentario de Mario-¿Has dicho que solo son unos simples dibujos?-Adrian sal un momento de la habitacion-Adriaan obedece por el miedo que le tiene a su hermana,al salir se escuchan gritos que dicen-¡Como te atreves a decir que solo son unos simples DIBUJOSSSS¡-¡Moriras por esto¡-por culpa de lo gritos la casa se movia como si hubiera un terremoto.

Ana:Ya puedes entra Adrian-y entonces entra y ve a Ana mas tranquila y a un Mario tirado en el suelo con el moflete inflamado,probablemente de un puñetazo,una pierna rota,y el brazo dislocado.

Adrian:Creo que te has pasado

Ana:Pues la proxima vez que diga personas dibujadas y no me haga enfadar

Adrian:^^U

Mario:XX

Despues de un rato Mario estaba restablecido del incidente solo que ahora llevaba el brazo vendado.

Ana:Mario-Este al escuchar el nombre por poarte de su prima se puso firme,nervioso y empezo a sudar

Ana:Ve a Japon y traeme a todos los personajes de Inazuma Eleven que te he puesto en esta lista-dijo entregandole un papel con nombres escritos.

Mario:Como quieres que te traiga unos dibujos a la vida real

Ana:Se llaman personas dibujadas¡-le grito dandole una patada mandandolo a Japon.

Ana:Hermanito

Adrian:Si linda hermanita

Ana:Ve a Estados Unidos y traeme a alguien mas

Adrian-empieza a hacer la maleta y un minuto ya esta lista-OK¡

Mientras en Japon:

Mario:Joder que golpe me he dado,maldicion me hago pis-Mario se acerca a un japones que hay alli y le dice-Disculpe donde hay un baño-y el hombre le dice-Nanni(¿Que? en japones)

Mario:Mierda debere usar mi lenguaje de japones avanzado,MEADELO,CAGADELO

Hombre:Nanni

Mario:Oh ya no importa(JAJAJAJA XD)-OSTIAS,Son Goku-dice al ver a un hombre difrazado de el,entonces se acerca a el y le dice-¡UN AUTOGRAFO!^^-Y tambien estan Shin Chan y Doraemon ¡VIVAA¡

De vuelta a España:

Adrian:Hermana ya los traje

Ana:Vamos a ver,si es cierto sabian que existian

Ichinose:Pues claro que existimos,somos personas pero dibujadas

Domon:¿Y esta es nuestra mayor fan?

Adrian-suspira-si

Ana:Ahora hay que esperar a los otros

Ichinose,Domon:Otros.

Puerta:Ding Dong

Ana:Ya estan aqui

Mario:Gracias por la patada

Ana:De Nada^^¿Los has traido?

pasad

Ana:Ahhhhhh,no ves sabian que existian-dijo al ver a Endo,Goenji,Aki,Natsumi,Tachimukai,Fubuki,Kido,Haruna,Fudo,Fuyuka,Hiroto, Ulvida etc.-¿Como los conseguistes?

Mario:Mejor no preguntes,ahora voy a cambiarme los calzones que alli en Japon para encontar un baño es imposible

Todos:Ewwww.

Un Rato Despues:

Ana:Orden,Orden-dijo tocando una sarten con una cucahra,y todos se callaron-Nos hemos reunido hoy aqui-pero Mario la interrumpe diciendo-Eh padre (osea un cura) ¿Quien se ha muerto?

Todos:JAJAJAJA-PLAF¡-el pobre Mario acaba con la mejilla roja,y todos miraron con miedo a Ana.

Ana:Ejem Ejem,como iba diciendo os he buscado-Adrian y Mario:Ejem Ejem-Ana:Perdon os han buscado para que yo tenga una charla con vosotros,porque al parecer Endo se casara con Natsumi en vez de con Aki-cosa que hizo enrojecer a los tres y poner a Goenji celoso.

Todos los del Inazuma Eleven menos Aki,Endo y Natsumi:¿Y entonces nosotros que?

Ana:Silencio

Todos:Señor si señor-Ana les lanza a todos una mirada asesina-perdon señora-Ana:Eso esta ya mejor n.n

Todos:¬¬U

Ana:y aprovechando el vernaito nos vamos todos a un campamento de Verano¡-dijo emocionada

Todos:¿QUEEEEE?-y empiezan todos a murmurar.

Ana:Silencio.

Mario:-cantando-Silencio,eterno y mudo como el recuerdo del amor que tu me diste Silencio,tan grande,tan vacio y tan muerto como quema este dolor del Silencio que llena cada espacio en mi cuerpo,como duele este silencio de amor.¡PLaf¡(Saben lo que es no,otra bofetada XD)

David Bisbal:Otra estrofa mas y tienes que pagar derecho de autor

Mario:Vale cantare otra cosa:Las Manos Arriba,Cintura Sola,Da Media Vuelta,Danza Kuduro,Balançar que é mau loucura,morena vem o meu lado ninguem vai ficar parado,quero ver mexe cú duro oi oi oi,oi oi oi oi,vem pa kebrar kuduro vamos dançar kuduro oi oi oi,oi oi oi oi,seja morena ou loira vem balançar kuduro oi oi oi-¡Plaf¡

Ana:Tu-señala a Mario otra vez con la mejilla roja-No cantes más que va a llover y Tu-señala a David Bisbal-vete de aqui o te doy un autografo mio en toda la cara-y entonces se va mas rapido que el viento.-preparar vuestras cosas chicos que Luego nos vamos en Autobus al Campamento de Verano Inazuma

Todos-desanimados con un aura oscura-si

Ana:Bueno y esta aqui este capitulo de inicio

Mario:Me pegaste muchas veces TT

Adrian:¡No Vale¡ ¡He Salido Muy POCOO¡

Todos los del Inazuma:Y NOSOTROS TAMBIEN¡

Ana:Esque como era la introduccion,y Mario y Yo somos los mas importantes y creadores de la Historia-Mario asintio con la cabeza-

Habeis salido menos,pero en los proximos capitulos saldreis mas

Todos:Vale¡^^

Mario:Y para despedirnos en honor del FCBarcelona^^nuestra propia despedida,sin copiarnos de nadie en Catalan.

Adrian:Visça el Barça¡ y Visça Murcia¡ SIII (Viva el Barça y Viva Murcia)

Mario:Adeu (Adios)

Ana:Fins al proper capítol (Hasta el proximo capitulo)


	2. La llegada al campamento

**Un Verano Alocado pt2**

**Ana:Bueno amigos aqui estamos de nuevo y estoy muy contenta**

**Mario:Tu estaras contenta pero yo sigo con el brazo vendado desde el primer capitulo ¬¬**

**Ana:Eh... si bueno da igual**

**Adrian:¡Un Chiste¡esto es un huerfano,que entra en el telepizza y le dice el encargado ¿Que quieres niño?,y le responde el niño-Dos familiares.-Suena un grillo-¡Jo¡no le hago gracia a nadie-y se va al rincon mas oscuro a hacer circulitos.**

**Mario:¡Estoy muy LOCO¡**

**Ana:no me digas**

**Mario:Si que yo voy a la tienda a comprar leche y pone-abrir aqui-y la abro en mi casa**

**Ana:-Mira a Mario-¬¬U-mira a Adrian-¬¬UU-suspiro-Estoy rodeada de tontos,bueno el disclamer,Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece y tampoco sus personajes,si lo hicieran cambiaria el Endo y Natsumi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen capitulo anterior:<strong>

Ana:y aprovechando el vernaito nos vamos todos a un campamento de Verano¡-dijo emocionada

Todos:¿QUEEEEE?-y empiezan todos a murmurar-

preparar vuestras cosas chicos que Luego nos vamos en Autobus al Campamento de Verano Inazuma

Todos-desanimados con un aura oscura-si

* * *

><p>Al Dia Siguiente:<p>

Ana:-con un megafono-¡DESPERTAD¡

Mario:Tampoco hacia falta eso

Adrian:Tu crees-dijo mirando a Endo que seguia dormido y babeando.

Goenji:Dejadmelo a mi-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y susurrando le dijo-Endo despierta o llegaras tarde al entrenamiento-y entonces institivamente se levanto-

Endo:AHHH¡,el entrenamiento voy a llegar tarde-Dijo corriendo por toda la habitacion hasta que se dio cuenta de que todos se estaban riendo-¡EH¡,no os riais que el futbol es una cosa muy seria.

Fubuki:Lo sentimos Capitan,pero no sabiamos que tenia calzoncillos de corazones

Endo:¿Eh?...AHHHHHHHHHH,no mireis pervertidos(XD)

Ana:Bueno haced las maletas que en media hora nos va a venir a buscar el autobus para llevarnos al campamento

Cuando ya estaban todos listos,dejaron sus maletas debajo del autobus y se fueron sentando cada uno en un sitio

Ana:Bueno estamos todos

Mario:¡No¡

Ana:¿Quien falta?

Mario:Adrian

Ana:¿Donde estara?-mira por la ventana y ve a Adrian en la puerta de su casa despidiendose de todos con un pañuelo-Adios los echare de menos.¡Pum¡ ¡Pam¡ ¡Plaf¡-el pobre acabo igual o peor que Mario en el capitulo UNO.

Mario:-susurrando a Adrian-¿Pensabas escapar de la loca?

Adrian:Al menos lo intente

Kido:¡¿Cuando nos vamos?¡

Ana:Tranquilo señor prisas

Kido:¿Porque distribuiste tu los acientos? ahora no puedo vigilar a Haruna.

Ana:Ese era el plan

Los asientos quedaron distribuidos asi:Ana y Adrian,Mario y Fubuki,Goenji y Kazemaru,Endo y Fidio,Tachimukai y Tsunami,Fudo y Sakuma,Natsumi y Aki,Atsuya y Yuka(Si aparecen los dos que pasa y tienen la misma edad 9)

Hiroto y Mido,Kido y Toko,Tobitaka y Toramaru,Haruna y Ulvida y por ultimo y la menos importante Fuyuka en el asiento de detras sola.

Ana:Antes de llegar al campamento voy a decir las reglas primera regla:No hay ninguna regla-dice sonriendo Todos:¡Biennnn¡Ana:Segunda regla:Prohibido juagr al futbol-dice ay to seria(Ana:en serio Mario,ay to :no me distraigass mientras escribo tu limitate a decirme lo que quieres poner)Endo:¡Que has dichooooo¡-dijo gritando

Mario:¡Ha dicho no se puede jugarb al futbollll¡

Endo:¡¿Porque estamos gritando?¡

Mario:¡No lo Se¡-¡PUM¡ ¡PLAF¡

Ana:Tontos,tercera regla,respetad la regla numero 2 o tendras terribles consecuencias

Todos:OK

Despues de 2 horas de largo viaje,aun no habian llegado al campamento(Siempre parece que voy a decir algo emocionante y luego no es nada n.n)Algunos estaban hablando entre ellos,otros jugando a la nds,como Mario y Ana que estaban jugando al Dragon Quest ix centinelas del firmamento,los dos en el mismo equipo y Adrian le decia a Ana-Oye ayer dijiste que odiabas Level-5 por lo Endo y Natsumi ¿no?-a lo que le contesta-si ¿porque?-porque ese juego esta desrrollado por Level-5-Ana: ... me da igual yo sigo jugando.

Mario:Por cierto Fubuki ¿Como se dice baño en japones?

Fubuki:¿Eh? otearai ¿porque?

Mario:por lo que me paso ayer en Japon

Fubuki:Ahhh

Mario:yo de mi japones avanzado solo se que carpintero es Yohago Takitos,que papel higienico es Yokito Kakita,

pedo es Tukulito Sacallama,buceador es TokoFondo,pobre es Shin Gas Shin Luz Shin Agua,montaña es Shin Fin,

y que pañuelo es KitaMoquito ^^.

Todos:^^U

Mario:bueno si me disculpais me voy al sotano

Todos:¡¿Hay un sotano en el autobus?¡

Mario:Sip XP para creiais que son esas escaleras-dijo señalando las escaleras detras de su asiento

Ana:Nooooooooooo

Fidio: ¿Y a esta que le pasa?

Ana:-echa una furia-¡MARiOOOOO¡se te han olvidado Kogure y Rococo

Mario:-se pone a besarle los pies y llorando dice:¡Nooo por favor otra vez a Japon nooooooo¡

Ana:Tira ya-dice mandandolo de nuevo a Japon

Haruna:Estara bien

Hiroto:No lo se pero mejor, a no ser que queramos moriri jovenes no deberiamos hacer enfadar a Ana-chan-Y todos los demas del equipo asintieron

Ana:¿Ves Adrian? Yo mando aqui

Adrian:No me desconcentres

Atsuya:¿Que haces?

Adrian:Viendo Fanfic

Todos:-suspiro-Ah bueno

Adrian:De Shaman King

Todos:¿QUEEEEEEE?

Adrian:Esque ya me he visto todos los que hay de Inazuma Eleven

Todos:Fiuuuu menos mal

Mientras en Japon:

Mario:-desde lo alto de una montaña y gritando-¡Me las pagaras ANAAAA¡,Oh mierda(Nunca mejor dicho)creo que voy a necesitar un Cagadelo y un rollo de Yokito Kakita.

Despues de otras 2 horas llegaron al campamento(Mario ya habia llegdo junto con Kogure Rococo y Kabeyama),bajaron del autobus,cogieron sus maletas y:

Adrian:Chicos aqui tengo la planificacion de las cabañas,os ire diciendo con quien os toca a cada uno

Todos:OK¡

Ana:Cabaña 1:Endo,Aki,Goenji y Natsumi

Cabaña 2:Kido,Toko,Hiroto y Ulvida

Cabaña 3:Tachi,Haruna,Fubuki y Fuyuka

Cabaña4:Tobitaka,Toramaru y Tsunami (jajaja Triple T)

Cabaña 5:Atsuya,Yuka,Mido y Kazemaru

Cabaña 6:Afrodi,Fudo,Fidio y Sakuma

Cabaña 7:Kogure,Rococo y Kabeyama

Y por ultimo y por ello la mejor Cabaña 8:Mario,Ana y Adrian

Todos:¿Como que mejor?

Ana:Por cierto alo mejor se pasan por aqui alguno amigos y amigas mias-sonrisa maliciosa-.

* * *

><p><strong>Adrian:y hasta aqui el final del capitulo<strong>

**Ana:los que quieran participar en el campamento que dejen review o nos lo digan por mensaje privado**

**Mario:A eso te referias con amigos y amigas**

**Ana:Sip ^^ Gracias por reviews  
><strong>

**Mario y Adrian:¬¬U**

**Adrian:El otro dia fui al Vicente Calderon,y estaba todo lleno,y dije-alli esta Wally-no tarde ni un segundo**

**Grillo qu habia por ahi-Cri,Cri,Cri  
><strong>

**Ana:Sigues sin hacer gracia**

**Adrian:Bueno,hasta otra Visça Barça y Visça Murcia**

**Mario:Adeu**

**Ana:Fins al proper capitol**

**Adrian:¡Pim Pam Pim Pam reviews vienen reviews van Weah que subidon**


	3. Visitas Inesperadas

**Un Verano Alocado pt3**

**Ana:¡Hola¡,espero que este tercer capitulo sea de su agrado,disclamer:la serie ni los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen,y si lo hicieran cambiaria muchas cosas.**

**Mario:¿No te olvidas de algo? Adrian:Eso,Eso**

**Ana:Ah,si gracias a todos por los reviews**

* * *

><p>Era un mañana normal,pero que digo normal y su aqui no hay nada normal,bueno a lo que iba escuchamos un grito<p>

Ana:¡¿QUE ES ESTOOO¡?-vamos toda la gente del campamento a ver que pasaba en la habitacion de Ana

Kazemaru:¡¿Que pasa?¡

Haruna:Ana-san ¿esta bien?

Ana:¡NO¡

Mario:¿Pero que pasa?

Ana:¡Mirad las paredes¡

Todos:Las paredes ¡AHHH¡-en las paredes habian fotos de Endo y Natsumi,Aki y Ichinose,Goenji y Haruna,Y de Fubuki y Fuyuka

Ana:¿¡Quien ha sido¡?-pregunto gritando muy enfadada

Todos menos Kogure que se estaba riendo: Yo no-dijeron atemorizados,sabian lo que pasaba cuando enfadaban a Ana,por ejemplo con Adrian en el capitulo anterior o con Mario en el primero(Mario:¡SIGO ESCAYOLADO¡,pero a nadie le importo).

Ana:¡Kogureeeeeeeeee¡-y parecia que habia un terremoto,cosas cayendose,grietas que se hacian en el bosque,arboles cayendose,todo por el grito de Ana.

Despues Kogure tuvo que quitar todas las fotos,limpiar los bañ limpieza de todal las cabañas y hacer la comida,eso si le quitaron su tubo picante

Luego en cada una de las cabañas:

Cabañas 1:Goenji:¿Cuanto tiempo vamos a tener que esta en este estupido campamento?

Aki:Yo prefiero quedarme no nos vigilan nuestros con una sonrisa picara,cosa que hizo que los otros tres se apartaran de ella-bueno no penseis mal

no me quiero quedar no podemos jugar al futbol.

Natsumi:Y eso te preocupa

Endo:¡Si¡,llevo ya 3,y si digo 3 horas sin jugar al futbol.

Aki:Endo-kun llevamos aqui 1 dia y el que jugara al futbol lo castigarian

Endo-rezando y suplicando a sus ``amigos´´-¡No se lo digais a Ana porfa

Natsumi:Vale-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa-

Endo:¿De verdad?

Goenji:Si con unas condiciones

Endo:Eh ¿Que condiciones?-dijo asustado

Cabaña 2:Kido:Me aburrooooo

Toko:¡Quieres callarte de una vez¡

Kido:¿Quien me va a obligar?

Toko:¡YO¡

Kido:¡AH SI¡

Toko:¡SI¡

Hiroto:Ya estan discutiendo otra vez

Ulvida:Dejalos Hiro,vamos a ver la tele

Toko:-dejando de pelar con Kido-¿Desde cuando sois novios?

Hiroto y Ulvida:¿Que Noviossss?-dijeron sonrojandose

Toko:Venga no jugueis conmigo,desde que hemos llegado no os habeis separado ni una vez,y encima os llamais entre vosotros Hiro-kun y Ulvi-chan

Hiroto bajo la cabeza de lo rojo que estaba y Ulvida dijo-Vale si somos novios contenta

Toko:Mucho ^^

Cabaña 3:

Fubuki estaba en un sillon viendo la tele,Fuyuka viendo fotos de Endo y Tachimukai y Haruna estaban acostados en el sofa besandose apasionadamente

Fubuki:Sabeis que cuando Kido se entere de lo vuestro matara a Tachi

Tachimukai:No moleste Fubuki-san-y siguio besandose con Haruna

Cabaña 4:-Aqui no habia nada interesante,Tobitaka se peinaba,Tsunami solo pensaba en el mar y Toramaru viendo futbol en la TV.

Cabaña 5:Mido:¡Quiero HELADOOOOO¡

Kazemaru:Ya es la quinta vez que lo dices hoy-Dijo mientras Atsuya y Yuk los miraban a los dos con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza

Cabaña 6:Aprodi ,Fudo,Fidio y Sakuma estaban jugando al poker apostano dinero y el pobre Sakuma se habia quedado sin nada

Cabaña 7:Rococo y Kabeyama estaban persiguiendo a Kogure por toda la habitacion ya que este les habia cambiado los calzoncillos,y a Kabeyama le venian muy pequeños y Rococo parecia llevar unos pantalones(XD)

Cabaña:8

Mario:AHHHHHHHHHHHH ¡No puede ser¡

Adrian:¿Que pasa?,pense que los gritos solo los daba Ana

Mario:Pues pasa que he visto los horarios de La Liga BBVA y la liga Adelante(Osea primera y segunda division española) y el Barça juega hoy sabado a las seis contra la Real Sociedad

Adrian¿Y?

Mario:Que el Murcia juega hoy tambien a las seis

Ana:Pues llama al de la Tele y dile que traiga otra

Mario:Es cierto voy a hacerlo-dijo mientras cojia su movil

Adrian:Por cierto hermanita querida

Ana:¿Que has roto ya?

Adrian:¿Por que piensas que he roto algo?-dijo molesto

Ana:Lo siento ¿que pasa?

he roto la lampara

Ana:¡YO TE MATO¡,me costo 50 centimos en los chinos-y comienza a perseguirlo mientras suena el timbre:Ding Dong¡-Mario abre y dice-Ah ya ha llegado mi tele,¿Eh?,vosotras no sois el de la tele

Cristy-chan:No tonto buscamos a Ana

Mario:Eh ¿a Ana?,vaaale ¡ANAAAAAAAAA¡

Ana:¿¡Que¡?

Mario:Visitaaa

Ana:Voy

Mientras las Cuatro chicas de la puerta le aparecian gotas estilo anime

Ana:Ah Hola chicas pasad

Cristy:¡Hola Ana¡-dijo abrazandola-te he echado de menos

Ana:Si es la primera vez que nos vemos

Cristy:Ups...es cierto bueno da igual

Ana:Hola Alba y Mayu(Inazuma-Al)

Las dos:¡Hola¡

Ana:¡Hola Dana¡()

Dana:Hola Ana¡

Mario:¿eh reunion de chicas?,no quiera dios cuando llege el de la tele me llamas?

Ana:OK¡ Cousin(Primo en ingles)

Cristy,Alba,Mayu y Dana:¡Adios Mario¡

Mario¿Como sabeis mi nombre?

Alba:De los capitulos del fic

Mario:Ah si es cierto-dijo esto y se fue

Mientras con las chicas todas estaban sentadas en una mesa:

Ana:Bien chicos primera orden del dia,cosas para torturar a los chicos y sobretodo a Endo

Mayu:OH oh yo yo

Ana:¿Si?

Mayu:vamos a hacer un concurso de canciones-se caen todos al estilo anime

Alba:¿Y eso a quien torturaria?

Mayu:eh bueno pues...

Ana:eso lo de dejamos de posibles

Todas:Ok

Cristy:Sabeis que podemos hacer

Todas:¿Que?

Cristy:Decirles que van a jugar un partido a un deporte bueno para los españoles,y ellos se creeran que es futbol ya que ganamos el mundial y al final es un partido de baloncesto

Dana:Que cruel eres Cristy,a mi me gista la idea

Alba:y a mi

Mayu:Ya somos tres

Ana:Ala pues hacemos eso

Todas:Siiiiiii

* * *

><p><strong>Ana:Y hasta aqui el capi de hoy<strong>

**Mario:Que malas sois,¡me pido comentarista¡ del partido**

**Adrian:yo arbitro**

**Ana:Ok**

**Adrian:Visça el Barça y Visça Murcia**

**Mario:Adeu**

**Ana:Hasta el proximo capitulo**

**Dana,Cristy,Alba y Mayu:Adiossss¡**


	4. Baloncesto y Canciones

**Un Verano Alocado pt 4**

**Ana:Hola a todos,en este capitulo veremos el partido de baloncesto que dijimos en el capi anterior**

**Mario:A parte de empezar el concurso de canciones,con una actucion magnifica que vereis mas adelante**

**Adrian:Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece,si lo hiciera cambiariamos varias cosas**

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen capitulo anterior:<strong>

**Ana:Bien chicos primera orden del dia,cosas para torturar a los chicos y sobretodo a Endo**

**Mayu:OH oh yo yo**

**Ana:¿Si?**

**Mayu:vamos a hacer un concurso de canciones-se caen todos al estilo anime**

**Alba:¿Y eso a quien torturaria?**

**Mayu:eh bueno pues...**

**Ana:eso lo de dejamos de posibles**

**Todas:Ok**

**Cristy:Sabeis que podemos hacer**

**Todas:¿Que?**

**Cristy:Decirles que van a jugar un partido a un deporte bueno para los españoles,y ellos se creeran que es futbol ya que ganamos el mundial y al final es un partido de baloncesto**

**Dana:Que cruel eres Cristy,a mi me gusta la idea**

**Alba:y a mi**

**Mayu:Ya somos tres**

**Ana:Ala pues hacemos eso**

**Todas:Siiiiiii**

* * *

><p>Por la tarde Ana concentro a todos delante de su cabaña<p>

Ana:Chicos,hoy va a ser un dia bueno para vosotros

Toramaru:¿porque?

Ana:Vais a jugar a un deporte que s les da bien a los españoles

Endo:¡FUTBOLLL¡

Paso el rato y llegaron a un estadio pero no de futbol...

Endo:¡BALONCESTO¡ ¡NOOOOO¡

Cristy:Bueno no te quejes,digo los equipos,Equipo Rojo:

Goenji,Kido,Tachi,Toramaru,Fidio,Kabeyama,Kogure y Hiroto

Equipo Azul:Endo,Fubuki,Fudo,Tobitaka,Sakuma,Kazemaru,Mido y Rococo

Las chicas:¿Y nosotras?

Dana:Vosotras de publico como nosotras

Adrian:Yo arbitro¡

Cabina de comentaristas:

Mario:Y parece que ya han hecho los equipos,este partido empezara dentro de poco-en eso escucha pasos-Eh ¿quien anda ahi?

Tsunami-tan:soy yo

Mario:ah eres tu ¿Que haces aqui?

Tsunami-tan:A ti que te parece comentar

Mario:Ok,y empieza el partido,goenji coge el balon,se la pasa a Hiroto,pasa el balon por debajo de las piernas de Endo pasandoselo a Tachi que hace un bandejita y los primeros 2 puntos para los rojos

Tsunami-tan:Este partido parece emocionante

En la cancha:

Kazemaru:Endo pasame el balon

Endo:Toma

Kazemaru:¡Tobitaka¡

Cabina de comentaristas:

Tsunami:OH magnifico alli-up que hicieron Kazemaru y Tobitaka

Mario:Atencion,Kido juega para los rojos le pasa el balon a Goenji que tira de triple y encesta 5-2 para los rojos

Tsunami:Juega Fubuki se mete hasta la cocina y encesta pero pitan faltan 2 puntos y un tiro libre

Cancha:

Kido:Arbitro,como que falta

Adrian:Le has hecho falta al taponar,personal

En el publico:

Mayu y Alba vestidas de animadoras-RA¡RA¡RA¡ Endo perdera

Cancha:

Tachi:Goenji pasa que estoy solo

Goenji:Tuya-se la pasa y tachi encesta de dos

Mido:Tuya Endo-pero mientras recibe el pase,se lo roba Tachi-

Tachi:Fidio-san-Mario:Recibe el balon Fidio Trripleeeee increible

Alba y Mayu:Esos rojos como molan se merecen una ola¡

Asi siguieron hasta que termino el partido ganaron los rojos 87-82

Al volver al campamento

Ana:Bueno chicos preparaos que vamos a hacer un concurso de canciones.

Las chicas:Bieeeeeeennnn¡

Ana:Cristy,Dana,Alba,Mayu y yo seremos las juezas,ah y Fuyuka tu por si acaso no cantes

Fuyuka:¡JO¡

Ana:Los primeros en participar son Tsunami-tan y Mario,a si que ir preparando os

Los dos:Ok¡

Ana:Los demas otro dia,por cierto los chicos cantareis canciones de chicos pero llevareis ropa de chica

Chicos:¡QUEEEEEEEE¡

Ana:Y las chicas solo cantar no tienen que llevar ropa de chico

Chicos:¡Eso es injusto¡

Dana:¡No molesten¡

Chico:Vale

Despues de un rato:

Mario:Ya esta

Alba:¿Que vais a cantar?

Mario:Mi propia version de Danza Kuduro(No es verdadera he cambia cosas)

Dana:vaaaaale pues venga-suena la musica

Tsunami:Las manos arriba,cintura sola,da media vuelta,Danza Kuduro,no te canses shora que esto solo empieza,mueve la cabeza,Danza Kuduro(2 veces)Quien puede domar las fuerzas del mal que se mete por tus venas,lo caliente del sol que se te metio y no te deja quieta puede parar eso que al bailar descontrola tus caderas,y ese fuego que quema por dentro y lento te convierte en mano arriba cintura sola,da media vuelta y Sacude Duro,no te canses ahora que esto solo empieza,mueve la cabeza y Sacude Duro.

Mario:oi oi oi(X2) E pa quebrar kuduro vamos dançar kuduro oi oi oi(X2)Seja morena o loira vem balançar kuduro oi oi darte un bezo,sentir tu dulcesion vem conmigo a dazaaaaar,sentir o tu curpo y abrazar de nuvo caruto virva danzaaaar.

Tsunami:Las manos arriba,Cintura sola,Da media vuelta,Danza kuduro,no te canses ahora que esto solo empieza,mueve la cabeza Danza Kuduro(X2)

Mario:Vem dançar conmigo seguindo este ritmo,Quero-te ver balançar,todo es lado a lado,vai ser todo a noite,vem dançar ate canç Kuduro,balança que uma locura,morena vem a meu lado nimguem vai fica vem sabes bem bem que so dançar Kuduro,esta no ar,Da-me a tua a mao,nao me duigas nao,vem dançar porque nimguem vai parar,Mexu Kuduro balança que uma locura,morena vem a meu lado nimguem vai fica parado.

Tsuanmi::Las manos arriba,Cintura sola,Da media vuelta,Danza kuduro,no te canses ahora que esto solo empieza,mueve la cabeza Danza Kuduro(X2).

Despues de ello todos se fueron a su cabaña

Cabaña 8:

Ana:Chicas sigo sin saber que podemos hacer despues del concurso

Cristy:Que tal relajarte un poco pareces estresada

Ana:esque estoy intentado entender porque Endo y Natsumi

Cristy:Pues yo ya lo he superado-dijo rompiendo una foto de Endo y Natsumi

Ana:Si ya se nota

Mario:No se porque decis eso volvera a pasar en Inazuma Eleven Go

Alba:¿Que quieres decir?

Mario:Que parece que Tenma y Aoi seran una pareja,pero lo mas seguro es que Tenma elija a Midori

Chicas:¿Como has dicho?-dijeron con el pelo tapandoles los ojos

Mario:Eh? AHHHHHHHH QUE TENGO EL BRAZO ROTO¡-dijo al ver que todas las chicas se lanzaban a por el para pegarle

Tsunami:¿Le ayudamos?

Adrian:No vamos a ver la tele ^^

Tsunami:Vale n.n

* * *

><p><strong>Ana:Bueno amigos hasta el proximo capitulo<strong>

**Mario:¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Adrian:¿Que pasa?**

**Mario:El barça ha empatado a 2 contra la Real Sociedad y el Murcia a perdido 0-2 contra el Almeria**

**Todos:¬¬U**

**Ana:bueno por si acaso no vamos gracias por los reviews ^^  
><strong>


	5. El fin del concurso

**Un Verano Alocado pt 5**

**Ana:¡Hola¡,ya estamos aqui de nuevo ^^**

**Adrian:Hoy no va a estar Mario para el disclamer,ya que esta en el hospital de la paliza anterior**

**Ana:Bueno lo que sea,diclamer:Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece ni sus personajes si lo hicieran cambiariamos cosas**

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen del capitulo anterior:<strong>

**Ana:Bueno chicos preparaos que vamos a hacer un concurso de canciones.**

**Las chicas:Bieeeeeeennnn¡**

**Ana:Cristy,Dana,Alba,Mayu y yo seremos las juezas,ah y Fuyuka tu por si acaso no cantes**

**Fuyuka:¡JO¡**

**Ana:por cierto los chicos cantareis canciones de chicos pero llevareis ropa de chica**

**Chicos:¡QUEEEEEEEE¡**

**Ana:Y las chicas solo cantar no tienen que llevar ropa de chico**

**Chicos:¡Eso es injusto¡**

* * *

><p>Endo:No pienso ponerme esto,seria malo para mi reputacion-dice sosteniendo un vestido blanco de mujer.<p>

Cristy:¿Que reputacion?

Endo:Bueno da igual lo que digo no podias usarnos como vuestras marionetas y decirnos lo que tenemos que hacer, como cantar.

Goenji:Eso,eso-que era el compañero de concurso de Endo

Ana:Vale no lo hagais

Endo:¡En serio¡

Goenji:Un momento ¿donde esta la trampa?

Ana:Pues que si no lo haceis os dejo peor que a Mario en el anterior y esta en el hospital

Hospital:

Mario:¡Hola¡-dijo saludando con la mano,la que podia mover

De vuelta al campamento:

Endo y Goenji:va...va...vale lo... haremos-dijeron con el miedo de tener que ir a hacerle una visita a Mario.

Chicas:bien-dando saltitos y palmadas

Mayu:¿Pero que cancion vais a cantar?

Alba:Una de futbol seguro

Endo:¿Como lo has sabido?

Todas:¬¬U ¡Era Obvio¡

Goenji:Bueno dejarnos cambiarnos "Como puedo ponerme esto"penso al ver su vestido-a no ser que querais ver como nos desnudamos.

Chicas:¿¡QUE? ¡NOOO¡ O/O,"la verdad es que si pero jamas lo reconocere"pensaron ellas (JAJAJAJA XD)

Despues de cambiarse los chicos subieron al escenario(Que habia casualmente por ahi)Endo:Con un vestido blanco y unos tacones rojos y Goenji con un vestido rosa y unos tacones amarillos,pero a causa de los tacones se cayeron antes de subir al escenario (JAJAJAJA ME MUERO DE RISA) y empezo a sonar la musica.(la de Gol Cali y el Dandee,como es de futbol y eso)

Goenji:Miro para el cielo,me mira la gente,para ellos yo soy diferente,lo gritos rebotan,la vida de frente,la pelota me grita te toca,las piernas me ruegan que no,pero el alma me dice que si,la vida es asi y si voy a morir,morire de primero sabiendo que soy un guerrero,mis padres me dieron la raza y la vida,¡Que Pasa¡no pienso perder en mi casa,yo corro delante,cronometro corre de 90 a 0,no importa yo se lo que quiero,persigo el balon con las manos en el corazon,asustado me mira el portero,las manos al sol y al infierno con un impacto certero.

Endo:Sube la mano y grita GOL oh oh

Sube la mano y grita Gol oh oh

Subele la musica que llega la fiesta,se pone caliente,la casa esta llena de gente,sigue bailando,en el aire se siente el ambiente,lleva las manos al sol con el alma grita Gol Yeahhhhh

Sube la mano y grita Gol oh oh

Sube la mano y grita Gol oh oh

Goenji:Un,deux,trois,no es my culpa que yo juege mas,four,five,six,no es mi culpa mami a si naci,eins,zwei,drei,no te miento yo no se perder,Fuck you men,siempre gano ya me acostumbre.

Endo y Goenji:Un,deux,trois,no es my culpa que yo juege mas,four,five,six,no es mi culpa mami a si naci,eins,zwei,drei,no te miento yo no se perder,Fuck you men,siempre gano ya me acostumbre.

Endo:Sube la mano y grita Gol oh oh

Sube la mano y grita Gol oh oh

Miro para el cielo,me mira la gente,para ellos yo soy diferente,lo gritos rebotan,la vida de frente,la pelota me grita te toca,las piernas me ruegan que no,pero el alma me dice que si,la vida es asi y si voy a morir,morire de primero sabiendo que soy un guerrero,mis padres me dieron la raza y la vida,¡Que Pasa¡no pienso perder en mi casa,yo corro delante,cronometro corre de 90 a 0,no importa yo se lo que quiero,persigo el balon con las manos en el corazon,asustado me mira el portero,las manos al sol y al infierno con un impacto certero.

Goenji y Endo:Sube la mano y grita Gol oh oh

Sube la mano y grita Gol oh oh

**Fin de la cancion**

Ana:No esta mal

Goenji:Que no esta mal dime algo mejor que hayas oido

Ana:El Danza Kuduro de Mario y Tsunami

Goenji y Endo se quedan de piedra y se ponen a hacer circulitos.

Ana:Siguientes

Al escenario subian las chicas de Inazuma eleven y suena la musica(chicas Aki, Haruna y Natsumi)

Aki:Hey,Hey,you,you,i don´t like your girlfriend

Haruna:No way,no way,i think you need a new one

Natsumi:Hey,Hey,you,you,i could be your girlfriend

Aki:Hey,Hey,you,you,i know that you like me

Haruna:NoWay,no way,no its not a secret

Natsumi:Hey,hey,you,you,i want to be your girlfriend

Aki:Your so fine i want to mine you delicious i think about you all the time your so addictive,don´t you know what i can do to make you feel alright

Haruna:Don,t pretend i think you know,i´m damn precious and the hell yeah i´m my mother f...ing princess,i can´t tell you like me to and you know i´m right

Natsumi:She´s likes so watevaa you can do so much better,i think we sould get together now,and thats what everyone´s talking about¡

Aki:Hey,Hey,you,you,i don´t like your girlfriend

Haruna:No way,no way,i think you need a new one

Natsumi:Hey,Hey,you,you,i could be your girlfriend

Aki:Hey,Hey,you,you,i know that you like me

Haruna:NoWay,no way,no its not a secret

Natsumi:Hey,hey,you,you,i want to be your girlfriend

**Fin de la cancion**

Chicas:Bravooooo si muy bien a si se hace

Endo:Claro como son chicas

Cristy:Bueno da igual,un momento...¿y aprodi,fubuki,hiroto,mido y fudo?

Ana:no se

Fubuki:Hip ho...Hola

Alba:ewww que aliento ¿Has bebido?

Hiroto:No que va a estado conmigo

Ulvida:Hiroto¡ tu tambien

Mido:Hola Feliz Año Nuevo hip quiero helado

Aprodi:Y yo irme Hip a hip a Grecia con los dioses

Fudo:Que poco aguante-dijo riendose

Ulvida:¡Has sido tu quien ha puesto asi a mi Hiroto¡

Todos:¿Tu Hiroto?

Ulvida:No importa

Ana:Los cinco castigados

Mario-saliendo de donde sabe quien-alguien ha dicho castigo

Mayu:Ahhhhhhh de donde sales

Mario:De mi cabaña mientras jugaba al Fifa con Tsunami-tan y Adrian

Tsunami:por...que has salido...corriendo sin avisar-dijo recuperando el aliento

Mario:Por que he oido castigo

Ana:Pues si y vuestros castigos seran:

Fubuki y Hiroto cantar y ya sabeis lo de los vestidos

Fubuki y hiroto:Noooo

Ana:Mido un mes sin helado

Ana:Afrodi,un mes sin ver historias de dioses

Afrodi:JO

Ana:Fudo bebete esta botella de cerveza

Fudo:Ok-se la bebe y-ZZZZ

Ana:La habia drogado

Fubuki y Hiroto llevaban un vestido celeste y uno rojo con unos tacones tan altos que parecia Pau Gasol (JAJAJAJA XD)

**Cancion:Yo te esperare (Cali y dandee)**

Fubuki:Yo Te Esperare , Nos Sentaremos Junto Al Mar Y De Tu Mano Podre Caminar y Aunque Se Pase Toda Mi Vida Yo Te Esperare ,Se Que En Tus Ojos Todavia Hay Amor Y Aunque Se Pase Toda Mi Vida Yo Te Esperare.

Hiroto:Siento que me quitaron un pedazo de mi alma si te vas no queda nada queda un corazon sin vida que a raiz de tu partida se quedo solo gritando pero a media voz,siento que la vida se me va porque no estoy contigo,siento que mi luna ya no esta si no esta tu cariño

Los dos:Ni toda la vida ni toda el agua del mar podra apagar todo el amor que me enseñaste tu a sentir,sin ti yo me voy a morir solo si vuelves quiero despertar...porque lejos no sirve mi mano para caminar...por que solo espero que algun dia puedas escapar

Los Dos: Yo Te Esperare , Nos Sentaremos Junto Al Mar Y De Tu Mano Podre Caminar y Aunque Se Pase Toda Mi Vida Yo Te Esperare ,Se Que En Tus Ojos Todavia Hay Amor Y Aunque Se Pase Toda Mi Vida Yo Te Esperare.

Fubuki:Si tu te vas no queda nada sigo cantando con la luz apagada,porque la guerra me quito tu mirada

Hiroto::Si tu te vas no queda nada sigo cantando con la luz apagada,porque la guerra me quito tu mirada

Los dos:y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperareeee.

**Fin de la cancion**

Luego las chicas (JUzas del concurso) hablaban ebtre ellas sobre quien debia ganar

Cristy:yo lo tengo claro

Alba:y yo

Mayu:Yo tambien

Ana:pues vale,Chicos el ganador es...

* * *

><p><strong>Mario:Primero,como puedo aparecer tampoco y segundo como dejas el fic asi cuando se sabe que ganamos yo y tsunami-tan<strong>

**Ana:Primero:estabas en el hospital segundo por la intriga y a lo mejor te llevas una sorpresa,gracias por sus reviews**

**Ana y Mario:Adios**


	6. El ganador y el juego

**Un Verano Alocado pt6**

**Ana:¡Hola aqui estamos de nuevo¡,disclamer:Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece si lo hiciera cambiariamos cosas**

**Mario:Por cierto no crees que el capi de hoy es un poco cursi**

**Adrian:¿Porque?**

**Mario:Por lo de...-Ana le habia tapado la boca con la mano-No lo digas**

* * *

><p>Ana:Y los ganadores son...¡Las Chicas¡<p>

Mario:¡Que¡,¡Juezes compraos premio regalao,Juezes compraos premio regalao.

Tsuna-chan:Juezes compraos premio regalao.

Fubuki,hiroto,Goenji y Endo:Juezes compraos premio regalao.

Ana:¡Bueno ya vale no seais malos perdedores¡

Se van todos a hacer circulitos en el suelo.

Ana:por cierto Endo el vestido te lo podias quitar ya

Endo:Ah si jajaja-se lo quita-

Todos:¬¬U

Alba:Bueno y para celebrar la victoria de las chicas,vamos a hacer una fiesta

Todos:Siiiiiiiiii

Ana:Pero antes,Primera orden del dia ¿Quien vota a favor de que Fuyuka se valla a la cabaña del horror-suenan relampagos-

Fuyuka:¿Que porque yo?¿Que es lo que hecho?

Cristy:Arruinar la serie de Inazuma Eleven te parece poco

Mario:Y ahora que lo pienso...

Mayu:Pero tu piensas

Mario:¬¬

Mayu:XP

Mario:¿Que es la cabaña del horror?-suenan relampagos-

Todos:Eso eso

Ana:Pues la cabaña del horror-vuelven a sonar relampagos-es una cabaña que cambiara tu vida-dice con voz macabra.

Fuyuka:¡No quiero ir¡

Ana:Seguridad,llevadla a la fuerza

Adrian y tsuna-chan:Ok-vestidos de agentes de seguridad

Fuyuka:No soltadme,soltadme-dijo mientras se la llevaban a rastras

Alba:Y ahora a la fiesta

**Ya en la fiesta:**

Mayu:Chicos porque no jugamos a un juego-dijo con sonrisa macabra

Todos:¿un juego?

Mayu:sip el juego de la botella

Todos:Valeee

Mario:yo no juego

Tsuna-chan:Que pasa Mario te asusta jugar-dijo picandole-

Mario:Que para nada,lo que pasa esque para mi descgracia mañana empiezo el instituto(NOOOOOOOOOOOO TT)

Cristy:Excusas,excusas

Mario:Ah si pues si juego

Todos biennnnnnn

Ana:Adrian la botella la giras tu que no tienes edad para besar

Adrian:No vale(O.o,este niño aprende rapido,otra cosa eske le dejen)-Gira la botella-

Ana:Primer beso Goenji y Natsumi

Goenji: ...

Natsumi:O/O

Entonces Goenji y Natsumi se acercan un poco y se dan un timido beso en los labios(Mario:No ves por eso te dije que el capitulo era cursi,Ana:Da igual eske me gustan los besos ^^)

-Gira la botella-Segundo beso Ana y Fubuki

Ana:O/O (Ana:Bien si si siiiii Fubuki-kun)

fubuki:n.n

Entonces se acercan un poco y se dan un pico (XD eso por querer jugar Ana:Por reirte de mi me vengare)

-Gira la botella-Tercer beso Mario y Alba(Mario:Ana eres muy mala,Ana:Lo se n.n)

Entonces se acercan un poco y mas y mas y mas(Quieres escribir de una maldita vez,Mario:no puedo soy demasiado jovenTT,Ana:Valee escribirlo yo era mi otra parte de la venganza,Mario:No lo hagas-corriendo a camara lenta como en las peliculas pero no llega a tiempo),y se acercan mas y se besan(Mario:TT)

Cuarto beso-Tsunami-tan y cristy-chan

Quinto beso-Haruna y Tachimukai(eso si al terminar Tachi se llevo un balonazo por parte de Kido)

Sexto beso-Toko y Kido-a rregañadientes pero bueno.

Septimo beso-Mayu y Mido

Octavo beso-Hiroto y Ulvida

Noveno beso-Rika e ichinose

Y ulltimo y Decimo beso,el que todos esperaban el de Aki y Endo:

Aki:O/O

Endo:n/n

Endo coge la cara de Aki entre sus manos y la acerca hacial para darle un beso desmostrando el cariño que le tenia a Aki

Todos:O.O-se separan los dos-Biennnnnn ahora no trendemos que intentar emparejarlos nosotros

Tsuna-chan:¡Jo¡ yo que ya tenia la musica de mision imposible

Mario:Y yo ya tenia los trajes de espias

* * *

><p><strong>Ana:Y esta aqui el capitulo de hoy<strong>

**Mario:Eres la segunda persona mas mala,rastrera,vengativa y despreciable que conozco**

**Ana:¿Cual es la primera?**

**Mario:Mourinho ^^**

**Ana:¬¬ ya vale bueno nosotros nos vamos pero volveremos con otro capitulo**

**Mario:Aqui estoy porque he venido,porque he venido aqui estoy,si no te gusta mi canto como he venido me Voy¡**


	7. Mas visitas

**UN VERANO ALOCADO PT7**

**Ana:Hola**

**Mario:Oi,oi,oi,e pa kebrar kuduro vamos dançar kuduro**

**Ana:¬¬U,luego ssoy yo la que esta mal de la cabeza**

**Mario:¡Decias algo¡-dijo apangando el MP4**

**Ana:Disfruten el capitulo-suspiro-**

**Dia normal (osea alocado,de hay el titulo del fic)**

* * *

><p>Mario:Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii<p>

Todos:¿Que pasa?

Mario:He ganado a Fudo al Fifa

Todos:Muy bien ^^U

Mario:Siguiente

Tsuna-chan:Yo mismo

Mario:Partidazo Barça-Madrid

Tsuna-chan:Hala Madrid

Mario:Visça Barça

Se miran a los ojos y salen rayos XD

Mario:Me acabo de acordar de algo que me paso cuando fui a Madrid

Todos:Fuiste a Madrid

Mario:Sip XP (En realidad no)

Hiroto:¿Que paso?

**Flashback:**

Mario:Oye ¿como se va a Cibeles?

Hombre X:¿De que equipo eres?

Mario:Del Barça

Hombre X:Pues coje la M-30

Yo,ahi ya empeze a sospechar pero bueno

GPS:Cibeles 3 km

Mario:Guay-me meto en la M-30

GPS:Cibeles 86 km

Mario:¿¡Que ha pasao¡?

GPS:Gire a la izquierda,Gire a la derecha

Mario:Que no puedo Gps que esto es una Put* pared

Gps:Izquierda,derecha baje el tunel...usted esta en Leon

Mario:Coñ* ahora estoy en Leon.T.T

**Fin del flashback**

* * *

><p>Todos:¬¬ en serio de verdad?<p>

:Oye crack mientras contabas la historia yo ya te he marcado un gol

Mario:Que¡ seras esto coge el mando y se pone a jugar.

Mario:Siiiiiiiiiiiiii he empatado

Tsuna-chan:no cantes victoria tan pronto...Gollllll Hala madrid

Mario:una mierda pa ti...Gollllllllll

Ambos:Jo tio empate

Alba:Por cierto...

Mario:No me mates¡

Alba:¬¬

Mario:XP,prosigue

Alba:He invitado a una amiga

Puerta:(una puerta que habla ¡MOLA¡)Tock Tock¡

Alba:Es ella-abre la puerta y aparece una chica con coletas y vestida de colegiala que se tora encima de Mario.

?:Ahhhhhh Mario-kun¡

Mario:¿Que haces,quitadmela de encima?

Alba:Debi advertirte,es una gran fan tuya,se llama penelope

Mario:ah si ¿tan famoso soy?-dijo brillandole los ojos

Todos:¡No¡

Mario:¡Que malos sois¡

Penelope:Ya conozco a Mario-kun ya me puedo morir tranquila

Mario:¿Cuando es la fiesta?-PlaF¡-AYYYYYY¡

Ana:No digas esas cosas

Penelope:AHHHHHHH-con ojos brillantes-es la gran Ana-chan,soy tu fan numero uno

Ana:Ay no me digas eso, no me gusta que me halaguen

Mario y Adrian:No Menos mal *Sarcasmo*

Ana:Bueno Penelope ¿Te gustaria quedarte con nosotros?

Mario,Alba y Mayu:-susurrando-Nooooooooo

Penelope:¿De verdad que puedo?

Ana:-ignorando a los otros tres-sip

Penelope:Siiiiii biennnnnnn¡

Mario,Alba y Mayu:T.T

Adrian:ah por cierto he llamdo a unos amigos

Todos:(incluyendo gente de Inazuma Eleven que siguen en el fic)¿Que amigos?

Adrian:Llegaran por la tarde

Por la tarde:

Puerta:Tock Tock¡

Mario:Ana,Puerta¡

Ana:Has algo al menos ¿no?

Mario:Estoy viendo el club de la comedia

Ana:¬¬U-abre la puerta y alli estan algunos chicos de Inazuma Eleven Go(Tsurugi,Tenma,Shindou,Aoi,Akane,Midori y Kaiji)

Adrian:¡Hola chicos¡

Todos:Hola Adri

Kaiji:Hola Cristy-chan-dijo sonrojado.

Cristy:Kaiji-kun te eche de menos-dice llorando.

Kaiji:Yo tambien a ti-y se dan un beso.

Todos:^^U

* * *

><p><strong>Ana:Y hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy,si lo se corto pero os dejo con la intriga<strong>

**Mario:No se te olvida algo**

**Ana:Ah si,siento los besos del capi 6 pero eske tenia que ponerlo-dice con los ojos brillando.**

**Mario:¬¬U**

**Ana y Mario:Adios¡**


	8. Una Nueva Pareja

**Un verano Alocado pt8**

**Mario:Hey,hola a todos ¡I Came To Play¡**

**Ana:Loco¡**

**Mario:¿Que pasa? es mi frase gancho nueva**

**Ana:¬¬U...bueno por donde iba,quizas en este fic se retrasen los capitulos ya que Mario y Adrian han empezado ya el colegio**

**Adrian y Mario:¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO¡**

**Ana:Y yo empiezo el viernes ^^**

**Mario:Mira que me la cargo-cogiendo un cuchillo.**

**Adrian-agarrandolo del brazo-no lo hagas piensa todas la veces que te a ayudado ella en algo**

**Mario:vale-pensando-¡NINGUNA¡**

** Ana:Inazuma Eleven no nos pertence si lo hiciera cambiaria cosas**

**Mario:Hoy capitulo especial,una nueva pareja**

* * *

><p><em>Por la mañana:<em>

Ana-dando vueltas por alli por alla-me voy a volver loca

Todos:No lo estas ya

Ana:¬¬

Goenji:pero,¿que pasa?

Ana:cual puede ser la proxima actividad

Todos:Ninguna¡

Mario:Tengo una idea

Ana:cuenta

Mario:Completar el fic,porque el titulo dice verano y yo he empezado el colegio.

Hiroto:Pues cambia el titulo

Mario:demasiado trabajo

Todos:¬¬U

Penelope:Ves por eso te amo-dice tirandose encima de el

Todos:¬¬U

Mario:Socorro¡

Alba:Toma-dice dandole unas cadenas

Mario:Y esto

Alba:ponlas en la puerta de tu habitacion antes de dormir

Mario¿Porque?

Alba:Para que ella-dice señalando a Penelope la cual sonreia-no te viole

Mario:¿Es capaz de hacer eso?-dice con miedo

Penelope:Alba como te atreves

Mario:fiuuuuuuu

Penelope:Me has estropeado el plan

Mario:Ahhhhh¡

Rika:Por cierto Mario tu no deberias entar en la escuela?

Mario:es que he echo un nuevo record jijijiji XD

Kido:¿Cual?

Mario:Que en menos de una hora me expulsen jjijiijijiji XD

Fudo:Ya somos dos-dice tan contento.

Mario y Fudo:Profesores cabrones

Todos:¬¬

Ana:Por cierto que haceis vosotros aqui?-le pregunta a los chicos de Inazuma Eleven Go

Tenma:Solo veniamos a saludar,nos vamos ya

Cristy:Kaiji-Kun tu te quedas no?

Kaiji:eh...esto es que...tengo que entrenar

Cristy:¡Queee¡

Kaiji:No es asi chicos

Ellos:No

Cristy:osea que me has men...-dice pero la interrumpen.

Tsuna-chan:¡Estoy saliendo muy poco en este capitulo¡

Mario:-coge un microfono,de la nada-Really?(En serio)

Tsuna-chan:-coge otro microfono-Really

Mario:Really?

Tsuna-chan:Really

Mario:Little Jimmy(pequeño Jimmy)

Tsuna-chan:Really?

Mario:A mi no me vengas con mas reallys,because i´m The Miz and i´m ¡AWESOME¡ (Porque yo soy el Miz y soy Grandioso¡)

Todos:¬¬U

Reika:¡Hola¡

Todos:Ahhhhh ¿De donde sales?

Reika:De la barriga de mi madre XD

Todos:¬¬

Reika:Pero si os referis a como he venido,ni yo lo se

Todos se giran a ver a Mario

Mario:Que?

Ana:estas cogiendo la costumbre de hacer que la gente salga de la nada como en los fics de Tsuna-chan

Tsuna-chan:XP

Reika:Cariño-dice abrazando a Kazemaru

Kazemaru:O/O

Todos:¿Cariño?-con una sonrisa picara

Kazemaru:No es lo que pensais

Reika:Como que no-dice ofendida-aun no les has contado lo nuestro

Kazemaru:Eh...esto yo que

Todos:¿Que nos tenias que contar?

Reika:Que somos novios-dice dandole un beso a Kaze en los labios

Todos:¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?¡

* * *

><p><strong>Ana:Hay que bonito...<strong>

**Mario:No me digas tenias que ponerlos**

**Ana:Sip XP,es que son muy monos**

**Mario:¿Son monos?,yo pensaba que los monos eran los del zoo**

**Ana:Dejalo anda**

**Mario y Ana:Adiosssss¡**


	9. Las Citas

**Un Verano Alocado pt9**

**Ana:Hola¡,en este fic no estan para escribirlo ni Mario ni Adrian por estar en la escuela,pero yo los pongo.**

**Mario:Barça contra Milan,NOOO Alexis se pierde 13 partidosT.T**

**Adrian:Ra ra ra el barça ganara**

**Ana:¬¬,Inazuma eleven no nos pertenece si lo hiciera cambiariamos cosas**

Ana:chicos ya se la siguiente actividad

Todos:Que biennn (NOOOOOOOO)

Ana:hoy como nos dijeron en un review,vamos a hacer un especial San Valentin

Chicos:Nooooooooooo

Chicas:SIIIIIIII

Penelope:Yo con Mario

Mario:¬¬ (Dios si me quieres matame¡)

Ana:El no va a tener ninguna cita

Penelope:Jo¡

Mario:Te quiero primita-dice llorando abrazando a Ana

Ana:pero los demas si

Mario:Yo ya tengo echo vuestro sitios para las citas y las parejas

no lo hacia Ana

Mario:Callad¡,primera cita,Goenji y Natsumi

Los dos:O/O

Segunda:Ana y Fubuki,yo no te habia puesto con ningun chico

Ana:Pero yo si

Fubuki:n/n

Mario:-dirijiendose a Fubuki-como abuses de prima te mato

Ana:Hay ni que fueras Kido

Kido:Eh

Mario:Lo soy pero en version primo

Todos:¬¬

Mario:ejem ejem tercera:Kido y Toko

Los dos:ni hablar¡

Ana:seguro que no¡

Los dos:Vale-asustados.

Cuarta:Endo y Aki

Quinta:Cristy y Kaiji

Cristy:Biennnnnnnn

Y Sexta:Afrodi y Alba

Los dos:n/n

Septima:Tachi y Haruna

Mario:Los demas prepararemos una fiesta para celebrar las nuevas parejas,a si que venga iros ya-dice echandolos-

Todos:pero...

Mario:Fuera¡-dice echandolos de la cabaña-Pringaos

Todos(los que se quedaron):No vamos a hacer una fiesta verdad

Mario:Si pero con la tele vamos a ver todas las citas

Tsuna-chan:Como

Mario:A si -dice dandole al mando y se encienda la tele-ups esa no era

Todos:¬¬

Mario:Este si-y enciende la tele y se ven 7 recuadros

Mayu:como lo has echo

Mario:Con mi equipo de espionaje y camaras ocultas

Penelope:bueno vamos a ver

Primera cita:

Goenji y Natsumi estaban paseando por unos de los bosque del campamento hablando de sus cosas hasta que:

Goenji:Natsumi...te...tengo que...decirte algo-dice nervioso y rojo

Natsumi:Algo que decirme y que es

Goenji:que...yo te...te...¡TE QUIERO¡

Natsumi:O/O,Goenji yo tambien te quiero¡

Goenji:Eh...no pudo seguir hablando ya que Natsumi lo estaba besando y el correspondio encantado,despues se separaron y se abrazaron y siguieron su paseo

En la cabaña:

Tsuna-chan:Sip

Mayu:bueno

Mario:son pricipiantes

Penelope:Fue bonito-dijeron opinando de la cita de Goenji y Natsumi y mientras los demas arreglando la fiesta

Tenma:vosotros no ayudeis eh?

Mayu:Mas palomitas¡

Tobitaka:siiii

Segunda cita:Ana y Fubuki

Estos estaban mirando desde una montaña la puesta de Sol

Fubuki:Es un puesta de Sol muy bonita no cres

Ana:Si...Te quiero

Fubuki:y yo a ti-y se besan

Cabaña:

Mario-echo una furia-¡LO MATO¡

Tsuna-chan:Tranquilo fiera

Mayu:No te habias visto tan enfadado desde que enpezaste la escuela

Mario:¬¬

Mayu:XD

Cita 3:Kido y Toko

Ellos iban paseando por la playa(No se donde la han encontrado)cuando Kido va y dice:

Kido:¿Volvemos ya?

Toko:¡NO¡

Kido: ...Te queda mucho

Toko:Que pesado eres,y eso es lo que me encanta de ti

Kido:eh?que quieres decir?

Toko:que me gustas imbecil

Kido:ah vale-dice mientras se dan un beso

Cabaña:

Tsuna-chan:no lo veo yo muy bueno

Mayu:no

Mario:Le falta alma-y todos asienten

Cuarta:

Endo y Aki habian echo un picnic en medio del bosque

Endo:Aki estas bien estas muy roja

Aki:si,solo que debo decirte algo

Endo:el que?

Aki:Que te amo-dijo mientras lo besaba,se separaron y Endo dijo

Endo:Y yo a ti

Cabaña:

Tsuna-chan:se nota que ya tenian algo ellos dos-y los otros tres asintieron

Todos:Vais a ayudar o no

Los 4:¡No¡

Quinta cita:

Cristy y Kaiji estuvieron todo el rato besandose ^^

Cabaña:

Todos:¬¬U

Sexta cita:

Estos dos estaban tumbados en la hierba

Alba:Afrodi ¿yo te gusto?

Afrodi:no

Alba:¡Que¡...-no pudo seguir ya que afrodi la estaba besando

Afrodi:te quiero

Alba:y yo a ti

Cabaña:

Mario:no me ha gustado

Mayu:Ni a mi

Tsuna-chan:Le falto chispa

Penelope:Si es cierto

Reika:Por que Kaze y yo no hemos tenido cita

Rika:Y lo mismo mi cariñin y yo-dice tomando del brazo a Ichinose

Mario:Primero por que no puedo escribir tanto y segundo por que ya sois pareja

Septima cita:

Estos tambien estuvieron todo el rato besandose pero estaban tirados en el suelo uno encima de otro

Cabaña:

Mario,Mayu,Penelope y Tsunami:O.O

Mayu:Kido los mata

Tsunami:y despues revive a Tachi y lo vuelve a matar

Penelope:Te quiero Mario¡

Mario:otra vez mira que eres pesada

Penelope:ay es que te quiero,dame un beso-dijo mientras se acercaba a el.

Mayu y Tsunami:¬¬U,pobre Mario

Mario:Vale quieres un beso,toma beso-dijo mientras unian sus labios en un tierno beso (Como Mario se entere de esto me mata)

Mayu:O.O,esto no me lo esperaba

Tsunami:Pues anda que yo O.O

**Ana:Fin del capitulo 9,y tengo que decirles dos cosas.**

**Primera:no le digan a Mario lo del beso**

**Segunda:El proximo caoitulo sera el 1o donde haremos una fiesta y terminara el fic Sorry¡ yo tampoco quiero que se acabe pero ya no es verano TT Adiossssss¡**


	10. Final

**UN VERANO ALOCADO EL FINAL**

**Ana:Hola a todos¡**

**Mario:Ultimo capitulo¡ T.T**

**Adrian:Maldita escuela¡ T.T**

**Ana:Bueno si vale...lo siento por todos pero este es el ultimo capitulo de este fic,ya que todos por desgracia empezamos escuela enseguida,disclamer:Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece si lo hiciera muchas cosas cambiarian**

**Mario:Adentro capitulo**

* * *

><p>Despues de todas las citas todos volvieron a la cabaña donde estaban haciendo un fiesta que te cagas,habia musica,comida,alcohol y de todo:<p>

Mario:Camarero

Adrian:Yo no soy ningun camarero

Ana:Ahora si

Adrian:Que quieres

Mario:Echame un trago con alcohol

Todos:O.O

Mario:Se lo que estais pensando todos,este tio se tiene que drogar,ojo yo no me drogo yo no tomo porros,crack,espi...

Tsuna-chan:Entiendes mucho

Mario:Si pero es que el camello es mi primo

Adrian:Yo¡ O.O

Mario:Tu no otro

Fubuki:Entonces

Mario:Yo lo que hago es que a mi abuela le robo las pastillas y lo que son los dragondes y elfos entran solos como Jesus aqui presente-dice señalando una maceta

Dragon:Hola¡

Elfo:Hola¡

Mario:Los habeis visto verdad?

Todos:El que

Mario:El Dragon y el Elfo

Todos:Claroooo ^^U

Ana:Ya has bebido demasiado

Mario:Me acabo de acordar de un cosa

Endo:De que?

Mario:-dice acercandose a Fubuki peligrosamente con un aura oscura-Tu te morreaste con mi prima,so cabron

Fubuki:Socorro-dice huyendo de Mario el cual lo perseguia por toda la cabaña

Ana:Corre cariño que se cansa muy rapido

Pasa media hora:

Hiroto:Pues no se cansan ninguno

Todos-asienten.

Puerta:TOCK¡ TOCK¡-abren la puerta y aparece una chica de pelo marron,ojos marrones:

?:Hola

Ana:¿Quien eres?

?:ay si que despiste,lo siento me llamo Sara

Ana:Ahhhhh valeeeeeee ¿Que haces aqui?

Sara:Es que me he enterado que habia un fiesta

Ana:Pregunta-salen unos cuantos pupitres de colegio y dice:

Mario:Mas colegio nooooooooooooo

Ana-vestida de profesora:¿Quien sabe o quien ha invitado a mi nueva amiga?

Mario-levantando la mano-profe,profe,yo,yo

Ana:Mario

Mario:¿Que amigas tiejes tu?...¡PLAF¡

Ana:Me refiero a Sara

Sara:Viva soy amiga de Ana

Todos,pensando(La que le espera)

Sara:Me invito Tsuna-chan

Mario:Bueno da igual sigamos con la fiesta

Y siguieron con la fiesta toda la noche hasta las 5 de la madrugada

Adrian:creo que ya debemos irnos a descansar

Todos:Ok-solo respondieron los que estaban despiertos(Hiroto,Mido,Alba,Cristy,Fudo y Mario)ya que los demas o dormian o tenian la boca ocupada para responder(XD)dandose besos como(Endo y Aki,Goenji y Natsumi,Ichinose y Rika,Kazemaru y Reika,Tsuna-chan y Sara y Ana con Fubuki)

* * *

><p><strong>Ana:Y aqui termina el capitulo y el fic<strong>

**Mario:Intentaremos hacer mas**

**Todos lo que estubieron aluna vez en el campamento:Adiosss¡**


	11. Sorpresa

**Un Verano Alocado pt 11**

**Ana:¡Hola¡**

**Mario:hola**

**Ana:bueno estamos aqui de nuevo,y muchos diran que ha pasao,pues que despues de mucho pensarlo vamos a continuar el fic.**

**Mario:biennnn**

**Ana:Inazuma eleven ni los personajes de las series Sonic y Doraemon no nos pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Era un dia normal en el campamento cuando estamos todos un grito de fuera de la cabaña:<p>

Endo:Ahhhhhhhhh-se mete corriendo en la cabaña

Mario:¿Que pasa?

Endo:Hay fuera hay un animal con cuernos

Mario:ahhhhh...un rinoceronte

Endo:No,otro no se el nombre

Mario:ahhhhhh...una Vaca

Endo:nooo,el macho de la vaca

Mario:ahhh haberlo dicho antes...un Vaco

Ana:No tonto,un Toro

Mario:ahhhhhh pues dilo antes

Todos:¬¬U-de repente se abre la puerta y aprece una chica de pelo marron,ojos azules,wapa:sabeis que teneis un toro hay a fuera no?

Ana:si

Rika:¿Tu kien eres?

?:Soy una amiga de Ana y Mario,me llamo Ainoa

Fubuki:ahhh

Goenji:¿que vamos a hacer?

Todos:¿Con que?

Goenji:Con el toro-dice como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo

Tsuna-chan-apaga las luces.

Mario:Con una linterna en la cara-pues vamos de cazeria

Todos:¬¬

Mario:siempre quise decir eso

Ana:Pues venga iros

Chicos:Como irnos?

Cristy:pues eso los chicos os vais y las chicas nos quedamos

Chicos:No es justo

Alba:Es cierto

Chicos:¿Veis?

Alba:nescesitareis proteccion y armas-le da una pistola a cada uno

Mario:con esto si lo podemos matar

Mayu:venga iros ya-dice echandolos

Ainoa:¿Las pistolas son de verdad?

Alba:nop de bolas

Natsumi:A todo esto y Fuyuka?

Mientras tanto en la cabaña del horror-suenan relampagos.

Fuyuka:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh,socorro,sacadme de aqui-habian fotos de Endo y Aki por todas partes

Natsumi:Ya me acuerdo ^^U

Mientran tanto con los chicos:

Tsuna-chan:Ven torito,torito ven

Hiroto:Con eso dudo que venga

Tsuna-chan:Tienes una idea mejor

Hiroto:Bajar del arbol y buscarlo-dice y sale una imagen de todos ellos subidos a un arbol

Tsuna-chan:Demasiado peligroso

Adrian:Pues vamos a votar,a ver quien baja

Todos:Vale

Goenji:Endo

Endo:ehhhh...Fubuki

Fubuki:Afrodi

Afrodi:Fudo

Fudo:Cabron...Kido

Kido:Tachi-dice mirandolo con odio.

Tachi:¬¬,Endo

Mario:Endo

Adrian:Endo

Tsuna-chan:Endo

Hiroto:Midorikawa

Mido:Hiroto

Mario:Y el ganador es...Endo¡

Endo:exigo el recuento

Mario:cuentalos tu no te jode

Endo:valeeeeee-baja del arbol y pisa algo:ahhhhhhhh me pinchao con algo

?:oye tu ten mas cuidado

Endo:ahhhhhhhh una cosa azul con pinchos que habla-y bajan todos del arbol.

?:Un respeto que soy Sonic

Endo:So que

Sonic:imbecil yo te mato

Mario:Espera nene

Sonic:¬¬

Mario:erizo

Sonic:^^

Mario:si nos ayudas a matar a un toro te dejamos que le peges

Endo:menuda ayuda

Sonic:Vale-ve al toro y corre alrededor de el haciendo un tornado pero el toro sigue vivo

Sonic:no puedo matarlo

Endo:no ves es un inutil

Sonic:te mato-y se va persiguiendo a Endo

Adrian:espera...

Mario:no yo nunca he sido fruta

Adrian:¬¬,por donde iba, a si esperad que haga una llamadita-coge el movil habla con alguien y cuelga.

Fubuki:A quien has llamado Adrian

Adrian:Llamame cuñado

Fubuki:¬¬,no gracias

Adrian:Pues he llamado...

?:A mi

Mario:Hay va un gato azul,gordo que habla:

?:eh¡ que no estoy gordo,soy Doraemon y venga ayudaros

Todos:era obvio que vinieras a eso

Doraemon:^^U,bueno que creo que puedo ayudaros...-coge algo del bolsillo-¡Silbato para Animales¡(No se si existe en la serie)-si soplais el silbato el animal huira

Tsuna-chan:Ya voy yo-dice haciendose el -entonces se para enfrente del toro y este va corriendo hacia el,pero sopla el silbato... y el toro sigue corriendo y le pega un placaje que lo manda a Francia.

Doraemon:Creo que el silbato estaba estropeado jejeje

Todos se caen al estilo anime

Mario:Creo que tengo la solucion-coge una espada del suelo(en este campamento hay de todo)-Kido dejame tu capa roja

Kido:Toma,pero no la rompas eh

Mario:tranquilo-se pone enfrente del toro y este vuelve a correr hacia el pero esta vez lo esquiva usando la capa.

Todos:¡OLE¡XD

Y en ese momento le clava la espada y dice-ya tenemos cena¡

Despues volvieron a la cabaña donde asaron al toro y se lo comieron.

Mario:Ya no puedo mas

Tsuna-chan:Ni yo

Ana:Por cierto ¿quien mato al toro?

Todos:Mario¡

Ainoa:ayyy que valiente-dice dandole un beso en la mejilla haciendolo enrojecer

Penelope:¬¬

Todos:JAJAJAJA¡

* * *

><p><strong>Ana:Y hasta aqui el capi de hoy<strong>

**Mario:ahhh ainoa te quiero**

**Ana:¿Que hara Mario se declara a Ainoa?**

**¿Saldra Fuyuka de la cabaña del horror?-suenan truenos.**

**Ana:bueno vale ya **

**¿Conseguira Endo escapar de Sonic?**

**Las respuestas en el capitulo proximo**

**Ana,Mario,Adrian:Adiosssss**


	12. La Carrera

**Un Verano Alocado pt12**

**Ana:Hola a todos ya estamos aqui de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo**

**Mario:YeaH¡,Shake it Up,I came to Play¡**

**Ana:^^,solo te apoyo con shake it up**

**Mario:vale lo que tu digas**

**Adrian:No perdais mas tiempo que empieze ya que el publico se va**

**Mario:Adentro capitulo**

* * *

><p>Un Sabado por la tarde de Septiembre en el campamento de los locos:<p>

Mario:GOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL¡-dice saltando del sofa

Tsuna-chan:-apareciendo como el rayo-¿De quien?

Mario:Del Murcia

Tsuna-chan:Ha bueno entonces nada

Mario:...Que calor hace aqui no?-dice quitandose la chaqueta aprareciendo con una camiseta del Murcia

haciendolo lo mismo pero el tiene una camiseta del Celta

Mario:Gollllllllllllllllllll 2.0 toma ya¡

Y siguieron viendo el partido:

Comentarista:Minuto 61 expulsion de Pedro el Murcia se queda con Diez

Mario:Nooooooooo¡

Comentarista:Minuto 66,penalty a favor del Valladolid...Lo paro el portero murciano

Mario:Tomaaaaaaaa

Comentarista:Minuto 85:Golllllll del Valladolid golllllllll de Javi Guerra

Mario:NOooooooooooo

Comentarista:Minuto 88:Gollllllll de Iturra gollllll del Murcia 1-3

Mario:Si hemos ganado toma ya 3 puntitos y decimoquintos salimos del descenso

Todos:^^U

Ana:chicos hoy vamos a hacer una carrera de maraton,sera una carreara benefica,Cristy,Sara,Alba,Mayu y Yo nos pondremos en los telefonos y recibiremos donativos

Todos:Para que?

Ana:Para arreglar el campamento,solo correran:Kazemaru,Endo,Goenji,Mario,Tsuna-chan,Hiroto,Fidio,Fudo y Fubuki

Endo:Se sabe perfectamente quien va a ganar-dice mirando a Kazemaru

Reika:Mi amor ganara¡-dice abrazando a Kazemaru

Ana:Solo participaran chicos

Penelope:Espera...te reto¡-dice señalando a Ainoa

Ainoa:A que?

Penelope:Nosotras dos correremos y quien queda delante de la otra se ganara el corazon de el-dice señalando a Mario quien aun no se creia que el Murcia hubiera ganado

Ainoa:¬¬U...vale ^^

Despues de eso todos se fueron a sus habitaciones a exepcion de 2 chicos:

Tsuna-chan:Vamos a perder la carrera

Mario:Y que?

Tsuna-chan:Que yo queria sorprender a Sara

Mario:Y yo a Ainoa...tengo una idea

Tsuna-chan:Soy todo oidos

Mario:-saca algo parecido a una lata-bebidas energeticas Bam Pow Zoom

Tsuna-chan:Espera cada lata contiene mas cafeina que tres tazas de cafe.

Mario:Solo es zumo de frutas con un subidon de energia

Tsuna-chan:A si se empieza luego te drogaras

Mario:Vale no la tomare-y se van a su cuarto y aparece Adrian.

Adrian:-coge la lata-Bam Pow Zoom-la abre y le da un trago-Yo gustar.y se la bebe entera

Mario:¿Que pasa Adrian?ahhhhhhhhhh¡

Tsuna-chan:Que pasa?

Mario:Adrian se ha bebido la lata

Adrian:-se pone a correr-BAM¡ POW¡ ZOOM¡

Mario:Cogelo cogelo-dice mientras lo persigue

Cuando lo cogen:

Adrian:Ahhhhhhhhh,me espanta el atun el vegetal o en escabeche decidete ya-dice mientras Tsuna-chan le cogia la cabeza y Mario lo pies

Mario:Seguro que se calma pronto

Adrian:lo que mas me espantan son las vocales entiendo A,E,I,O,U, pero y la Y griega ¡y la Y griega¡

Tsuna-chan:Va a ser una larga noche

El dia de la carrera:

Tsuna-chan:Que cansado estoy

Mario:Soñe que hoy era la maraton y Adrian no nos dejo dormir nada

Adrian:¡Quereis bajar la voz intento dormir¡

Mientras en otra habitacion:

Tachi:Venga es una emergencia

Kido:he dicho que no

Tachi:bueno valeee pero eres un tacaño

Kido:Queeee

Tachi:Vas a donar algo para el maraton

Kido:Ya lo hago doy mi tiempo para ir a verlo

Tachi:Tacaño,tacaño,tacañooooo

Despues de eso empezo la carrera y Kazemaru tomo la delantera con facilidad,mientras Endo sufria mucho para dar un paso y Ainoa y Penelope en su propia carrera.

En la cabaña:

Adrian:Estoy muy cansado necesito dormir,quizas con un trago de...pero que digo debo alejarme de ese zumo maldito

Kido:Eh mira esto-dice con el ordenador:

Ana:Bueno seguimos con la carrera sin ningun cambio,Kazemaru primero le siguen Mario y Tsuna-chan,Y Endo el ultimo,ohhh y aqui tenemos una donacion de Tachimukai que aporta 5 euros y reta a Kido a igualarlo o superarlo y quiere que le diga yo a Kido de su parte:Tacaaaño,tacañño.

Kido:Me ha retado se va a enterar...cual era el numero para donar?

Ana:aqui tenemos otra donacion de Kido que da 20 euros en recuerdo se cuñado,amigo Tachimukai que ya no existe para el

Alba:es que existia antes

Todas:JAJAJAJAJA XD

Kido:Toma ya y solo me ha costado 20 pavos(Dinero no animales)

Adrian:No que va te cuesta 20 euros cada hora que corran,hasta yo lo sabia y tengo 8 años

Kido:Pero ya llevan 3 horas eso son...

Adrian:60 pavos genio

Kido:tengo que ir alli ahora mismo-coge a Adrian y se lo lleva

Adrian:Eh pero que haces ya veras cuando ZZZZZ...

Siguieron corriendo un rato...3 o 4 horas mas y en la recta final:

Tsuna-chan:No...lo...conseguiremos

Mario:Un tragito de Bam Pow Zoom

Tsuna-chan:Vale-se toman una lata y salen disparados adelantado a todos

Kazemaru:ehhhhhhh que ha pasado?

Ana:Ganadores Mario y Tsuna-chan

Segundo:Kazemaru

Tercero:Goenji

Cuarto:Fubuki

Quinto:Hiroto

Sexto:Fidio

Septima:Ainoa

Octava:Fudo

Novena:Penelope

Y ultimo:Endo(Que aun no habia llegado)

Penelope:Noooooo he perdido ya no podre estar con Mario

Mayu y Alba:Tranquila

Sara:Bien echo Tsuna has ganado

Tsuna-chan:tecnicamente he empatado...-no pudo seguir hablando ya que su boca fue capturada por los labios de Sara

Mario:Jijijijij lo que el queria ya lo tiene

Ainoa:Mario

Mario:eh

Ainoa:Te quiero

Mario:Y yo a ti-y se dieron un tierno y lento beso

Todos:O.O

Mido:lo que mal empieza bien acaba

Mario:Otra vez con tus dichos pero creo que es al reves

Mido:O.o

Todos:JAJAJAJAJA XD

Despues de eso 2 horas despues en la meta:

Endo:Hola hay alguien...donde se han metido todos

* * *

><p><strong>Ana:Aqui se acaba amigos gracias por sus reviews y dentro de poco haremos el numero 13<strong>

**Mario:Hoy ha sido un dia DPM,me beso con Ainoa,el barcelona gana 8 a 0 y el Murcia gana fuera de casa 1 a 3**

**Ana:Solo falta que mañana pierda o empate el Madrid y Perfecto...¡Shake it Up¡**

**Mario:¡Shake it Up¡ ¡I came to Play¡**

**Adrian:Bam Pow Zoom**


	13. La Excursion

**Un Verano Alocado pt...**

**MUCHAS PARTES YA HEMOS PERDIDO EL ORDEN JAJAJA XD**

**Ana:Bueno hola a todos y todas que nos siguieron en todos los capitulos anteriores...¿que haces a si vestido?-le pregunta a Mario.**

**Mario:Bueno es que me he echo socio del puesta el conjunto completo del equipo valenciano**

**Ana:¿Porque?**

**Adrian:Que tonta aun no lo sabe-dice vestido igual que Mario**

**Ana:WTF?**

**Mario:Que anoche Levante 1 Madrid 0(sin animo de ofender a los del madrid pero tenia que ponerlo)**

**Ana:Pero vosotros ya sois socios del Barcelona,del Murcia y del Sporting de Gijon(Larga historia)y aparte los dos jugais en las categorias inferiores del Murcia**

**Mario:Y que?**

**Ana:Nada,Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece si lo hiciera cambiaria muchas cosas**

* * *

><p><em>Resumen del capitulo anterior:<em>

**Ana:chicos hoy vamos a hacer una carrera de maraton,sera una carreara benefica,Cristy,Sara,Alba,Mayu y Yo nos pondremos en los telefonos y recibiremos donativos**

**Todos:Para que?**

**Ana:Para arreglar el campamento**

**Adrian:Bam Pow Zoom**

**Tachi:Vas a donar algo para el maraton**

**Kido:Ya lo hago doy mi tiempo para ir a verlo**

**Tachi:Tacaño,tacaño,tacañooooo**

**Endo:Hola hay alguien...donde se han metido todos**

* * *

><p><em>Mario:Los siguientes hechos que van a ver es despues del final de la carrera,por favor alejen la vista del ordenador y tengan las luces encendidas<em>

_Endo:Esa frase es mia¡_

_Adrian:un verano alocado esta a punto de comenzar_

_Tenma:Y esa es mia_

* * *

><p>Ana:Chicos hoy vamos a tener visitas y nos vamos de excursion.<p>

Todos:Bien excursion

Mario:¿Y las autorizaciones?

Ana:¬¬,Mario esto no es la escuela

Mario:ahhhhhhhh

Tsuna-chan:Y a ti que te pasa nene?

Mario:Que...no me gusta cuando dice esa palabra

Cristy:Que palabra?escuela

Mario:ahhhhhhh

Alba:Escuela

Mario:Ahhhhhhh

Adrian:Bam¡Pow¡Zoom¡

Todos:¬¬

Mayu:Escuela^^

Mario:ahhhhhhh

Tsuna-chan:JAJAJAJAJa XD

Mario:¬¬,Levante

Tsuna-chan:Ahhhhhhhhhh

Ana:Silencioooo¡

Todos-tragan en seco-OK señora

Ana:-con una vena en la frente-Como he dicho antes hoy vamos a tener visita...

Empiezan los murmullos

Ana:Silencioooooooo¡

Mario:-Silencio,eterno y mudo como el recuerdo del amor que tu me diste Silencio (Capitulo 1)

Ana:Por que siempre gastas la misma broma

Mario:Para hacerte enfadar

Ana:Pues lo has echo-dice mientras le pegaba una hostia-

Ana:Chicos pasaddddd¡

Maria,Andreina y Mike:Hola¡

Endo:Ahhhhhhh yo me largo

Mario:-enganchandole de la camiseta-Quieto parao...¿Que te pasa quillo?

Endo:No sabeis de lo que es capaz-dice señalando a Maria la cual sonreia

Ana:Si lo sabemos nos hemos leido sus fics XD

Endo:Es mi fin,voy a morir

Mario:De momento te dejamos vivo que aun faltan por venir Kanon y Masato

Todos los del Inazuma:Eing?

Adrian:Nada de momento no los conoceis

Maria:ahhhhhhhh-dice abrazando a Adrian

Adrian:Por fin alguien sabe que existo¡

Mario:Pareces Jin

Ana:y os he dicho que habia una excursion

Todos se acercan a ella-¿Donde vamos?

Ana:A...la-pausa dramatica-

Todos;Venga

Ana:Playa¡

Todos:Biennnnnnnn

Mario:Tomaaaa España campeona de Europa de Basket

Todos:¿Que?

Mario:si,ese deporte para tios alto y negros

Todos:Ahhhhhhh

Mike:Con tal de que no gane el Madrid

Maria:Prefiro que pierda el Barça

Mike:Barça

Maria:Madrid

Mike y Andreina:Barçaaaaaaaaa

Maria y Tsuna-chan:Madrid¡

Mario:-interponiendose en la pelea-¡MURCIA¡

Adrian:Viva Gijon

Todos los demas:¬¬U

Ana:nos vamos ya

Todos:Valeeeeee ^^

Ya en la playa,estaban algunos bañandose otro tomando el Sol,otros besandose XD,otros tomando helados(Solo Midorikawa):

Mario:Hay que agusto el solecito,la playita,el Bam Pow Zoom XP,-suena el movil de Mario y le envian un mensaje diciendo.

_Las Palmeras,_(Campo de entrenamiento de mi equipo)

_Reunion urgente_

Mario:Ostias pobre Palmeras que tiene que trabajar un Domingo y encima se confunden y me envian el mensaje a mi

Dos horas despues:

Mario:¡A no que las Palmeras es el nombre del estadio que soy yo quien tiene que ir¡

Despues de eso volvieron al campamento,como no Someoka y Hijikata quemados y luego se fueron a dormir

8 de la mañana

Despertador:Ring¡ Ring¡

Mario-apaga el despertador y sigue durmiendo.

1 del mediodia

Mario:Buenos dias

Ana:No has ido al instituto a que no

Mario:¿Como lo sabes?

Todos:Son la 1 del mediodia¡

Mario:Tranquilos que luego voy al medico y hago como si estuviera enfermo jajaja,me voy.

Ana:Pobre,si supiera que mañana tiene examen

Todos:no se lo piensas decir verdad

Ana:Nop ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Ana:Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy,gracias por sus reviews<strong>

**Mario:No te cansas de decir la misma frase**

**Ana:Nop**

**Adrian,Ana y Mario:Adiosssss**


	14. El colegio Pt 1

** Un Verano Alocado **

**4 capitulos especiales...Sobre el colegio¡ Que seran en este orden:**

**En el colegio PT 1**

**En el colegio PT 2**

**Septiembre PT 1 (Ya os hareis una idea)**

**Septiembre PT 2**

**Mario:Colegio en los fics que sera lo proximo**

**Ana:Y yo que se la idea fue tuya**

**Mario:Cuando uno se aburre en clase por que el maestro no ha venido,la inspiracion vuela.**

**Ana:Si tu lo dices...no deberias estudiar para un examen**

**Mario:Por favor...es tipo test si tienes un sistema como yo apruebas**

**Ana:Me vere obligada a preguntar...¿Que sistema?**

**Mario:A,D,B,C...A si saque un 7 el año pasado**

**Ana:Y te quedaron dos**

**Mario:Pero recupere ¿o no?**

**Ana:¬¬,vamos al capitulo**

* * *

><p>Ana:Despertad-dandole a una sarten con una cuchara<p>

Endo:Futbol¡,hoy si a que si porfa-dice arrodillandose

Ana:Nop ^^

Endo:TT

Ana:Hoy nos vamos a ir a un colegio ^^

Mario,Tsuna-chan y Maria:¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO¡

Todos:¬¬

Ana:Vosotros no vais a estudiar

Mario,Tsuna-chan y Maria:Fiuuuuu-suspiro-que susto

Adrian:Van a estudiar los del Inazuma y nosotros menos yo seremos profesores y Ana directora

Todos:Biennnnn

Los del Inazuma:Nooooooooooooo

Ana:Hacer las maletas que nos vamos

Salieron del campamento,se montaron en el autobus y se fueron rumbo al colegio sin saber que alguien los observaba:

?:aqui Halcon a Base me recibis,cambio-dice hablando por un Walkie-Talkie

Base:Aqui base ¿que ocurre Halcon? cambio.

Halcon:Estoy divisando al objetivo,se estan montando en un autobus

Base:Debes seguirlos,no puedes perderlos de vista,la mision se arruinaria,cambio y corto.

Halcon:Pues vale.y los siguio hasta su destino

Ya en el colegio.

Maria:¿Donde lo has comprado?

Ana:Digamos...que me lo han prestado jijijij

Todos:Porque no me gusta cuando dices eso.

Entraron y se encontraron a todos los profesores y el director atados y amordazados

Todos:¬¬,con que prestado eh?

Ana:jijijiji

?:LLegais tarde

Ana:Siento el retraso buchis-chan

Buchis-chan:Mas te vale sentirlo

En el despacho del director:

Ana:Ahora como directora que soy...

Mario:Por que tu yo soy el que escribe el fic

Ana:Por que no y ¡YAAAA¡

Mario:Sip señora-dice con miedo.

Ana:Como iba diciendo...chicos del Inazuma vosotros sereis estudiantes

Todos:JOOOOO¡

Ana:Mario,profesor de Educacion Fisica

Mario:Guay¡

Ana:Tsunami-tan,Profesor de Informatica

Tsuna-chan...Vale

Mario:Te lo cambio

Ana:El profesor no usara ordenador

Mario y Tsuna-chan:TT

Ana:Mike profesor de Tecnologia

Mike:Ok

Ana:Maria,Profesora de Matematicas

Maria:Puedo maltratar a algunos

Ana:Vale me da igual

Los del Inazuma:No es justo

Ana:Andreina,Profesora de Musica y Cristy de Lengua

Las dos:Valeee

Ana:Adrian y Penelope conserjes

Adrian:siempre lo peor para mi

Penelope:-haciendo circulitos en el suelo y susurrando-Mario-kun

Todos:¬¬U

Ana:Alba,profesora de Naturales,Mayu de Sociales.

Alba,Mayu:Biennnnn

Ana:Buchis,profesora de Ingles

Buchis:Vale

Ana:Ainoa y Sara enfermeras...

* * *

><p>Luego en las clases<p>

**Clase de Educacion Fisica:**

Mario:Vamos a ver ¿Que es esto?...ah si la lista de alumnos-la tira.

Todos:¬¬

Mario:Bueno ya sabeis quien soy...a si que primera tarea ¡20 vueltas al campo¡

despues de las vueltas:

Mario:Fudo y Goenji una falta a cada uno

Fudo y Goenji:¿Por que?

Mario:por intentar saltarse las clases...ahora vamos a jugar a un deporte

Endo:-con ojos brillantes-tu si eres bueno-soñando el jugando con un balon de futbol.

Mario:Balonmano

Endo:-se parte su sueño y comienza a llorar-¡NOOOO¡

Todos:¬¬

* * *

><p><strong>Clase de Matematicas:<strong>

Maria:chicos...¡Examen Sorpresa¡

Todos:¿Queeeeeeeeee?

Maria:Estais sordos...como no aprobeis el examen os queda la asignatura para Septiembre

Todos:No...

Maria:El que hable le pongo una falta-y todos se callan y le da el examen.

Endo:(Que dificil es esto)-susurrando-Goenji cual es la primera?

Goenji:-susurrando-Idiota es tu nombre (Mario:TT Siempre es la mas dificil)

Endo:Ahhhhhh vale-pero llega otra pregunta-(ummmmmmmm vamos a ver,2+2,esto lo sabia yo ahhhhhhh voy a suspender...ya se)-Goenji cual es la segunda-pero al decir eso se le aparece destras Maria con una aura oscura

Maria:Con que copiando eh Endo

Endo:¡Socorro¡

* * *

><p><strong>Clase de Informatica:<strong>

Tsuna-chan:Vamos a ver,solo vamos a tener esta clase en todo el curso que son dos dias,a si que para aprobar necesitais crear vuestra propia web,blog y demas sinonimos,en tres horas y adornarlo como mejor sepais ¿De acuerdo?

Todos:Siiiiiii

Haruna:Nos podemos meter en el messenger

Tsuna-chan:No

Tachimukai:Y en el Tuenti

Tsuna-chan:No

Kido:Al menos no ha dicho

Tsuna-chan:Tampoco Twitter ni Facebook

Todos:T.T

Todos estaban haciendo su trabajo,pero Endo al tocar una tecla,le entro un virus al ordenador,se bloqueo y se apago...y a Fuyuka(Que estaba alli para que sufriera con la escuela)le dio al raton y se electrocuto y la llevaron a la enfermeria.

* * *

><p><strong>Enfermeria:<strong>

Sara:Hacemos algo?

Ainoa:Primero muchos nos agradecerian que la dejesemos asi y segundo no me pagan (Es que con la crisis y todo pues no)

Sara:¬¬,vale^^-y se ponen a leer revistas.

* * *

><p><strong>Clase de Ingles:<strong>

Buchis:Vamos a ver...What do you know English?(Arrodilaos ante el traductor google que todo lo traduce XD)

Todos:Eing?

Buchis:Que que sabeis de Ingles

Todos:Ahhhhh...nada

Buchis:Me lo imaginaba...¡Examen¡

Todos:Otro no¡ T.T

Pues alli estaban todos haciendo el examen y como no nos vamos a Endo:

Endo:(Que sera Hello al menos en Hi la he contestado supongo que es Si...ahhh que significa Yes y Not...¡Socorro¡)

Ichinose,Domon,Aki:(Menos mal que soy de Estado Unidos)^^

* * *

><p><strong>Ana:Hasta aqui el capi de hoy,gracias por los reviews y las demas clases en el proximo capitulo<strong>

**Mario:Siiiiiii que sufran lo que nosotros sufrimos MUAJAJAJAJA¿Quie serian los espias?**

**Adrian:y yo que se  
><strong>

**Ana y Mario y Adrian:Adiossss**


	15. El Colegio PT 2

**Un verano Alocado 4 capitulos especiales...Sobre el colegio¡ Que seran en este orden:**

**En el colegio PT 1(Hecho)**

**En el colegio PT 2**

**Septiembre PT 1 **

**Septiembre PT 2**

**Mario:Y seguimos con estos capitulos especiales sobre Inazuma Eleven y sobre carceles de niños**

**Ana:Inazuma eleven no nos pertenece si lo hiciera cambiaria muchas cosas.**

**Resumen del capitulo anterior:**

* * *

><p><em>Ana:Hoy nos vamos a ir a un colegio ^^<em>

_**Clase de Educacion Fisica:**_

_Mario:Bueno ya sabeis quien soy...a si que primera tarea ¡20 vueltas al campo¡_

_**Clase de Matematicas:**_

_Maria:chicos...¡Examen Sorpresa¡_

_Todos:¿Queeeeeeeeee?_

_Endo:(vamos a ver,2+2,esto lo sabia yo ahhhhhhh voy a suspender...ya se)-Goenji cual es la segunda-pero al decir eso se le aparece destras Maria con una aura oscura_

_Maria:Con que copiando eh Endo_

_**Clase de Informatica:**_

_Todos estaban haciendo su trabajo,pero Endo al tocar una tecla,le entro un virus al ordenador,se bloqueo y se apago...y a Fuyuka(Que estaba alli para que sufriera con la escuela)le dio al raton y se electrocuto y la llevaron a la enfermeria._

_**Clase de Ingles:**_

_Buchis:Me lo imaginaba...¡Examen¡_

_Todos:Otro no¡ T.T_

_Adrian:Hoy veremos las demas clases que no se vieron en el capitulo anterior_

* * *

><p>Endo:No puedo mas me voy a morir TT<p>

Goenji:Pues aun quedan cinco clases

Tachi:Eso tu animalo

Kido:Tranquilo Endo lo peor ya ha pasado

Endo:Es cierto ya no hay ni balonmano ni examenes de matematicas

Kazemaru:Hombre si vas a Septiembre si

Endo:Que animos das

Fubuki:Bueno da igual que toca ahora

Haruna:-mirando el horario-ahora toca...tecnologia

* * *

><p><strong>Clase de Tecnologia:<strong>

Mike-vestido de militar-Muy bien soldados,saben lo que tienen que hacer

Todos:Señor si Señor¡

Mike:Vamos a ver tu-dice acercandose a Endo-¿De donde eres chaval?

Endo:De la cuidad Inazuma,señor si señor¡,cogiendo la carretera de...

Mike:En Inazuma solo hay Tontos y Maricones,no veo ningun maricon entonces que eres

Endo:Pues Endo Mamoru para servirle

Mike:¬¬,te puedo suspender si quiero

Endo:Tonto señor,si señor

Todos:Por fin lo admite

Mike:bueno ahora-se quita el tarje militar-si haceis bien una silla aprobais.

Endo:Ahhhhhhhhhh me he cortado¡(solo el dedo eh)-despues lo llevaron a la enfermeria y le pusieron otro dedo

* * *

><p><strong>Clase de Lengua:<strong>

Cristy:Examen-dice mientras lo repartia

Todos:¿por que todos los examenes el primer dia?

Cristy:Para haceros sufrir y porque mañana son las recuperaciones

Todos:Ya que pronto

Cristy:Si es que Ana dice que los profesores verdaderos empiezan a soltarse de la cuerda

Todos:¬¬U

* * *

><p><strong>Clase de Musica:<strong>

Andreina:Chicos ¡Aqui son dos examenes¡

Todos:¿¡Porque¡?

Andreina:Porque en musica son el de flauta y escrito

Endo:Yo no pienso hacer ninguno...AYYYYY pero que haces-dice al sentir un golpe en su cabeza de una flauta.

Andreina:Los vas a hacer porque lo digo yo

Endo:Vale-asustado-Hicieron el escrito y luego llegaria el de flauta

Andreina:Venga coged cada uno una flauta

Lo hicieron y empezaron a tocar pero Andreina se salio de la clase al oir los estruendos que hacian XD

* * *

><p><strong>Recreo:<strong>

Endo:Ayyyyyyy-suspiro-solo quedan 2-le da un mordisco al bocadillo-enseguida vuelvo pero no le da tiempo de ir al baño y vomita en pleno pasillo

Adrian:Eso y ahora yo a fregar...tu no ayudes eh

Penelope:Nop encargate tu solito

* * *

><p><strong>Despacho de la directora:<strong>

Tsuna-chan:¿Quien habra echo el bocadillo?

Mario:Seguro que alguien despiadado que odie mucho a Endo-se giran a mirar a Maria

Maria:A mi no me mireis

Ana:No fue ella,solo le dije a Natsumi que lo hiciera

Todos:^^U

* * *

><p><strong>Clase de Sociales:<strong>

Mayu:Hola a todos ^^

Todos:Hola (Al menos parece buena y no pondra examen)pensaban todos.

Mayu:^^ ¡EXAMEN SORPRESA¡

Todos:TT,era demasiado bueno para ser verdad

Endo:-haciendo el examen-(España esta en...en...creo que en America y Japon se que esta en Europa ^^,voy a aprobar seguro)

* * *

><p><strong>Clase de Naturales:<strong>

Alba:Hola "amigos"...-iba a hablar mas pero la interrumpen

Todos:No nos digas examen

Alba:O.O,como lo sabeis

Todos:Experiencia

Endo:Pues este si que no lo pienso hacer...AYYY¡¿Porque me pegas?-Alba le habia dado con una regla-

Alba:La proxima vez te dare mas fuerte

Endo:No me pillaras,retrocedere 15cm

Alba:Esta regla mide 30-dice volviendole a dar-

Endo:Ahhhhhhhhhhhh.

* * *

><p><strong>Despacho de la directora:<strong>

Ana:Chicos ahora dire quien tiene que recuperar en Septiembre y quien ha aprobado

Y hay estaban todos expectantes

Ana:Aprueban:Goenji,Aki,Haruna,Tachi,Toko,Fubuki,Ichinose,Fidio,Rika

Viene a recuperar:Kido,Natsumi,Endo,Fuyuka,Fudo,Domon,Kogure,Rococo y Kabeyama

Ellos:TT

* * *

><p><strong>Ana:fin del capitulo en los proximos veremos las recuperaciones<strong>

**Mario:Sufriran mucho sobre todo Endo y Fuyuka XP**

**Adrian:En los proximos capitulos de Un Verano Alocado:Septiembre parte 1,esto es un fic al rojo vivo**

**Adrian,Ana y Mario:Adiosssssssss**


	16. El Colegio PT 3

**Un verano Alocado 4 capitulos especiales...Sobre el colegio¡ Que seran en este orden:**

**En el colegio PT 1(Hecho)**

**En el colegio PT 2(Hecho)**

**Septiembre PT 1 **

**Septiembre PT 2 (No se hara pork solo tengo ideas para un capitulo)**

**Ana:Hola a todos**

**Mario:Pareces feliz a que se debe**

**Ana:Primero a que es viernes y el sabado y domigo no hay insituto**

**Mario:¿Y lo segundo?**

**Ana:Por que hasta esta semana son fiestas y no hay hasta dentro de 2 semanas instituto ^^**

**Mario:¬¬U**

**Ana:Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece si lo hiciera cambiaria muchas cosas**

* * *

><p>RESUMEN DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:<p>

_**Clase de Tecnologia:**_

_Mike-vestido de militar-Muy bien soldados,saben lo que tienen que hacer_

_Todos:Señor si Señor¡_

_**Clase de Lengua:**_

_Cristy:Examen-dice mientras lo repartia_

_Todos:¿por que todos los examenes el primer dia?_

_**Clase de Musica:**_

_Andreina:Venga coged cada uno una flauta_

_Lo hicieron y empezaron a tocar pero Andreina se salio de la clase al oir los estruendos que hacian XD_

_**Clase de Sociales:**_

_Mayu:Hola a todos ^^_

_Todos:Hola (Al menos parece buena y no pondra examen)pensaban todos._

_Mayu:^^ ¡EXAMEN SORPRESA¡_

_Todos:TT,era demasiado bueno para ser verdad_

_**Clase de Naturales:**_

_Alba:Hola "amigos"...-iba a hablar mas pero la interrumpen_

_Todos:No nos digas examen_

_Alba:O.O,como lo sabeis_

_Todos:Experiencia_

_Ana:Aprueban:Goenji,Aki,Haruna,Tachi,Toko,Fubuki,Ichinose,Fidio,Rika_

_Viene a recuperar:Kido,Natsumi,Endo,Fuyuka,Fudo,Domon,Kogure,Rococo y Kabeyama_

* * *

><p>Capitulo de hoy:Las recuperaciones-suenan relampagos-<p>

Y empezamos con las recuperaciones:

**Educacion Fisica:**

Mario:Venga que sois unos...unos...sois muy lentos

Endo:Claro es que correr media hora y depues balonmano y Voleyball

Mario:Ya sabes lo que sufri yo TT

Mario:Bueno da igual dare las notas de recuperacion...

Endo,6 Fuyuka 3 (Solo suspendieron ellos)

Endo:^^ Fuyuka:T^T

* * *

><p><strong>Matematicas:<strong>

Maria:Os queda mucho?

Kido:Por decima vez SIIIII ahhhhhhhh por que me pegas

Maria:Esa es forma de hablar a un profesor un punto menos

Kido:TT

Maria:Endo 5,Kido si no gritaras a los profesores aprobarias 4 Natsumi 3...

Natsumi:¿Porque?

Maria:Por casarte con Endo en Inazuma Eleven Go

Natsumi:T^T

Maria:Fuyuka 0

* * *

><p><strong>Tecnologia:<strong>

Mike:Venga que no tengo todo el dia

Kogure:Te cambio el aprobado por una rana

Mike:No gracias

Mike:Endo(Ha suspendido todas o que?)7 Kogure 4 Rococo 6 Fuyuka(Esta tambien todas XD)3

* * *

><p><strong>Informatica:<strong>

Tsuna-chan:-escuchando musica en el ordenador-Ayer la vi,bailando por ahi,con sus amigas en una calle de Madrid,tan linda como el dia en que la conoci,fueron los dias mas felices para mi

Todos:¬¬U

Tsuna-chan:Perdon ya doy las notas...Endo 8 O.O Fuyuka 2 Kabeyama 4 Kido 5 Natsumi 5

* * *

><p><strong>Musica:<strong>

Andreina:¡FUYUKA NO COPIES¡

Fuyuka:No lo hago solo consulto mis dudas ^^

Andreina:Haciendote la graciosa eh? un 0

Fuyuka:TT^TT

Andreina:Endo 5 Fuyuka 0 Natsumi 7 Kido 8

* * *

><p><strong>Lengua:<strong>

Cristy:¿Quien quiere que le apruebe el examen sin que tenga que hacerlo?

Todos levantan la mano

Cristy:Pues...se siente mala suerte

Todos:TT

Cristy:Endo 6 Fuyuka 1 Natsumi 9 O.O Kabeyama 3

* * *

><p><strong>Naturales:<strong>

Endo:Ahhhhhhhhhh esto es muy dificil ahhhhhhhhhh y eso duele mucho

Alba:aun tengo aqui mi regla asesina

Endo:Eres mala

Alba:Lo se ^^

Endo:Bueno que he sacado

Alba:Solo recuperas tu?

Endo:No tembien esta Fuyuka pero mirala-estaba detras haciendo circulos en el suelo y diceiendo-Voy a suspender TT^TT

Alba:O.O es adivina Fuyuka 2 Endo 8

* * *

><p><strong>Sociales:<strong>

Mayu:Vais a hacer un examen de 50 paginas

Fudo:Pero tu estas loca o que¡

Mayu:Insultos a la profesora tres puntos menos

Fudo empieza a murmurar todo tipo de insultos.

Mayu:Endo 6 Fudo 2 Domon 4 Natsumi 5 Fuyuka 4

* * *

><p><strong>Ingles:<strong>

Buchis:Venga vamos que no es tan dificil

Fuyuka:Si me apruebas te doy 5.000 euros

que intentando sobornar a la profesora ¡SUSPENSO¡

Fuyuka:Siempre igual

Buchis:Fuyuka 0 Endo,increible pero bueno un 10¡ Kido 2

* * *

><p>Ana:Bueno gracias a todos por venir al insituto y ahora de vuelta al campamento<p>

Todos:Biennnnnnnnnnn,no queremos mas instituto¡

Se montan en el autobus y de nuevo nos vamos a un arbol:

Halcon:Aqui halcon a base vuelven al campamento cambio.

Base:Vale vuelve a la base apareceremos en el proximo capitulo

* * *

><p><strong>Ana:¿Y quienes son esos?<strong>

**Mario:Y yo que se**

**Adrian:A mi no me mireis...¡NO HE SALIDO¡**

**Ana:La proxima vez te ponemos**

**Adrian:Okis**

**Ana,Mario y Adrian:Adiossssssss**

* * *

><p><strong>Avance del proximo capitulo:<strong>

?:Entramos ya?

?:Aun no haremos nuestra entrada triunfal

* * *

><p>Ana:¿Falta alguien?<p>

Mario:Fuyuka

Ana:La deje en el colegio

* * *

><p>Maria:¿Quienes son esos?<p>

Tsuna-chan:Parecen personajes de la serie de Inazuma Eleven

* * *

><p><strong>Mario:En el proximo capitulo tendremos unas visitas que nadie se espera...en el proximo episodio de Un Verano Alocado:Los Nuevos Visitantes esto es un fic al rojo Vivo<strong>


	17. EL Concurso

**Un Verano Alocado**

**Ana:Hola de nuevo...ya me he cansado de decir hola en cada capitulo**

**Mario:Pues termina ya el fic**

**Ana:Nooooo digas nunca mas ESO¡**

**Mario:ahhhhhhhhhhh**

**Adrian:¿Que pasa?**

**Mario:Ha dicho ESO y yo estoy en tercero**

**Ana y Adrian:¬¬U**

**Ana:En el capitulo de hoy haremos las chicas un Concurso de BELLEZA¡**

**Mario y Adrian:Yo me largo-dicen corriendo.**

**Ana:^^U,Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece si lo hiciera cambiariamos muchas cosas.**

* * *

><p>Autobus:<p>

Ana:Vamos a ver no falta nadie

Todos:Nooooooooooo

Ana:Fuyuka no esta

Mario:Pues eso no falta nadie

Todos:LOL

Ana:Bueno da igual,de vuelta al campamento.

Endo:Despues de lo del instituto no puede a ver nada peor

Ana:Y cuando llegemos haremos otra actividad

Mario:No vamos de FIESTUKI¡

Todos:Siiiiiiiiiiii

Ana:Nooooooooo

Todos:T^T

Ana:^^

* * *

><p><strong>Ya en el campamento:<strong>

Ana:Bueno y la actividad de hoy...

?:No tan deprisa¡

Todos se giran y ven a tres chicos:uno llevaba el pelo como Toramaru pero con una cinta naranja en la cabeza,otro tenia el peinado igual que Goenji y otro un peinado como Hiroto pero del color de Fubuki.

Mario:¿Y estos quienes son?

Tsuna-chan:Pueden ser...

Maria:Personajes de Inazuma Eleven

Tsuna-chan:EHHHHHH que eso lo iba a decir yo

Maria:La proxima vez se mas rapida

Tsuna-chan:-susurrando-Bruja

Maria:¿Has dicho algo?¬¬

Tsuna-chan:No

Cristy:¬¬U,bueno vosotros ¿Quienes sois?

?:Endo Kanon

?:Masato Goenji

?:Shiratori Kiyama

Endo:No...

Goenji:Puede...

Hiroto:Ser...

Ana:Bueno vale ahora que sabemos quien sois...la siguiente actividad del campamento va a ser...

Todos estan expectantes.

Ana:Un Concurso de Belleza

Chicas:Biennnnnnnn

Tsuna-chan,Adrian,Mike y Mario:Adiossss,buena suerte-dicen despidiendose con la mano.

Ana:¡VOSOTROS OS QUEDAIS¡

Ellos:Vale T^T

Ana:Vamos a ver...participan,Aki,Haruna,Ulvida,Natsumi,Cristy,Alba y Maria y los juece son...Mario,Mayu,Kaiji,Goenji,Endo,Hiroto,Mike y Tachimukai A si que iros preprando que esto comienza ya.

* * *

><p><strong>Vestuarios:<strong>

Ana:Bueno aqui teneis vuestros vestidos-dice dandole uno a cada una de las chicas

Maria:Solo hay un pequeño problema

Ana:¿Cual?

Maria:¡A MI NO ME GUESTA EL ROSA¡-dice rompiendo el vestido.

Ana:Pues coge el que quieras

Maria:Vale^^

Ana:Chicos ya estan listas-los chicos se giran hacia donde estan las chicas,se ponen mas rojos que un tomate y se les cae la boca hasta el suelo.

Ana:Venga vamos a empezar...la primera chica de hoy es Aki que lleva un bonito vestido Verde que conjunta a la perfeccion con su peinado

Andreina:La siguiente es Haruna que lleva un precioso vestido Azul que le favorece mucho

Y a si siguieron presentandolas a todas (Mario:Si escribo mucho de eso me puedo volver una chica y no quiero que pase eso T^T) hasta que llego la hora de los votos

Penelope:Y ahora los jueces votaran quien es la mas guapa del campamento empezemos

Mayu:Alba ^^

Alba:^^

Kaiji:Cristy

Cristy:¡TE QUIERO¡

Tachimukai:¬¬

Endo:Aki

Goenji:Natsumi

Hiroto:Ulvida

Mario:Maria

Maria:O/O

Todos:O.o

Mario:No penseis mal es que si cambias la A por la O sale mi nombre XD

Ana:¬¬U,sera egocentrico el tio...Mike tu voto decide

Mike:Eh...esto

Maria:-Con un cartel que dice-como no me votes te mato¡

Mike:Ay madre...esto...¡AKI¡

Aki:Biennnnnn

Maria:¡TE JURO QUE TE MATO¡

Mike:¡Lo siento¡

Ana:Y la ganadora del concurso de Belleza es Aki¡...y con esto se acaba el capitulo

Mario:Pero antes Adrian tiene un mensaje para todos

Adrian:En el proximo capitulo veremos la cita de Mike y Penelope

Penelope:^^

Mike:¡QUEEEEEEEE¡

Mario:Fue una peticion de review-le pone una mano en el hombro-no te haremos sufrir mucho.

Mike:T^T

Adrian:Aparte de la cita de Fubuki y Fuburra

Fuyuka:Lo he oido

Adrian:esa era la intencion

Ana,Maria y Fubuki:¡QUEEEEEEEE¡

Ana:De eso nada Fubuki es mi novio

Fubuki:Eso eso

Maria:No puedes hacer esto ¿De quien ha sido la idea?

Adrian:De Mario

Ana y Maria:¡TE MATO¡

Mario:-echando a correr-Mami salvame¡

* * *

><p><strong>Ana:QUEEEEE Fubuki y la tonta<strong>

**Mario:Es para hacer el fic mas interesante jijiji**

**Ana:Como mi Fubuki se enamore de ella y me quede sin el te mato**

**Mario,Ana y Adrian:Adiosssss**


	18. Las Horribles Citas

**Inazuma Eleven:UN VERANO ALOCADO**

**Mario:Hola**

**Adrian:Hola,para todos que no sepan lo que le sucede a Ana es facil hoy Fubuki tendra una cita con Fuburra**

**Mario:No digas esas cosas-Primo mayor mode on.**

**Adrian:Valeeeeee**

**Mario:Inazuma Eleven no nos...**

**Ana:pertenece si lo hiciera cambiariamos muchas cosas**

**Mario:Tu no estabas deprimida**

**Ana:¬¬,Yo siempre hago el disclamer y ahora vuelvo al rincon a hacer circulos**

**Mario:¬¬U,Adentro capitulo**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Resumen capitulo anterior:<strong>_

_Adrian:En el proximo capitulo veremos la cita de Mike y Penelope_

_Penelope:^^_

_Mike:¡QUEEEEEEEE¡_

_Adrian:Aparte de la cita de Fubuki y Fuburra_

_Fuyuka:Lo he oido_

_Adrian:esa era la intencion_

_Ana,Maria y Fubuki:¡QUEEEEEEEE¡_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 18:Las citas<strong>

Ana:Mario no puedes hacer esto T^T

Mario:Si puedo venga iros-dice echando a Fuburra y Fubuki

Fubuki:A donde?

Mario:Al parque de atracciones.

Fuburra:Vale^^

Mario:Un momento...y Mike?

Cristy:No se

Maria:Quiero verlo sufrir

Andreina:Y yo ^^

Mario:Tsuna-chan

Tsuna-chan:Que

Mario:Preparado para la mision

Tsuna-chan:Vestido con un uniforme de camuflaje-YES¡

Ana:¿Que vais a hacer?

Mario:-poniendose unas gafas de sol-Cazar¡

Despues de varios intentos consiguieron capturar a Mike y Penelope se lo llevo al parque de atracciones. (Las dos citas alli)

Ana:Bueno que cuando vamos a la cita de Mi novio y esa

Mario:Cuando nos preparemos

Pasa un largo rato y ni Mario ni Maria aparecen entonces Ana se dirige a la habitacion de Mario

Ana:Mario sal ya

Mario:Luego

Maria:Ahhhhhhh

Ana:-pensando cosas muy malas abre la puerta-¡QUE ESTAIS HACIENDO¡ O/O

Mario:Ver la pelicula de Inazuma Eleven

Ana:Y Maria por que gritaba

Maria:Por que The Ogre acaba de marcar otro gol

Mario:Hay señor solo por que estuvieramos en mi habitacion con la puerta cerrada y ella gritando no significa que estuvieramos haciendo ese tipo de cosas

Ana:O/O,perdon...PERO VAMOS YA,que habeis visto la pelicula un millon de veces

Maria:999.999 veces exactamente

Mario:Shhhhhhhh esta es la mejor parte (Por lo menos para mi)

Tv:Hay cinco luces en el cielo que van bajando rapidamente

?:Vamos a ser como el viento...De la escuela Hakuren,Fubuki Shirou

?:Gracias por esperar...numero uno de Inazuma Japon Utsunomiya Toramaru

?:Igual que el anterior Tobitaka Seiya

?De la escuela alienigena Genesis Kiyama Hiroto

?:Representante de Italia Orpheus Fidio Ardena

Maria:-con ojos brillantes-nunca me canso de verlo

Mario:Solo un problema Masato no sale

Maria:A que si

Ana:Vamos YA¡

Mario y Maria:Vale...

Ana:Nosotros vamos a espiar la cita de Fubuki y Fuburra y Alba,Mayu,Cristy y Tsuna-chan la de Mike y Penelope

Todos:Ok

Los demas:Y nosotros

Ana:Hoy descansais

**Parque de atracciones:**

**Cita 1:**

Penelope:-cogiendo del brazo a Mike-Vamos a montar alli-dice mientras se dirige a la montaña rusa

Mike:(socorro T^T que alguien me ayude..Mario te MATARE¡)

**Cita 2:**

Fuyuka:fubuki nos montamos en el tunel de los enamorados

Fubuki:(Hay madre ANA VEN RAPIDO)H..Hai

Fuyuka:^^

Detras de unos arbustos:

Ana:Hay que detenerlos

Maria:No pueden montar alli,vamos Mario...Ana

Ana:Si

Mario-escuchando musica-I Came to Play¡ There's price to for you to get down on your knees and pray.I'm here to stay,Just get out of my way.I CAME TO PLAY.

Maria y Ana:NO HAGAS EL TONTO

Mario:Vale vale

Ana:Pues venga seguidlos vosotros

Mario y Maria:O/O Por que nosotros

Ana:Por hacerme pensar cosas malas

Mario:No quiero montar alli

Ana:¿Te da miedo?

Mario:Para nada

Maria:Entonces vamos

Mario:Nooooooooo Socorro¡

**Cita 1:**

Ya habian bajado de la montaña rusa y ahora estaban en un puesto tomando un helado

Arbustos:

Alba:La verdad no se por que teniamos que venir

Mayu:Es cierto no sabemos si hay que estropear o mejorar la cita

Cristy:¿Por que no damos una vuelta por el parque,ya que hemos pagado entrada?

Tsuna-chan:Pues...yo me apunto

Mayu:Decidido entonces

Cristy:Me nombro jefa del grupo

Tsuna-chan,Alba y Mayu:De eso nada¡

Tsuna-chan:Bueno da igual...vamos a atracciones acuaticas

y Alba:Siiiiiii

Mientras en el puesto de helados:

Penelope:Estas muy raro desde que hemos llegado ¿Te pasa algo?

Mike:Eh no estoy bien

Penelope:Ah vale-al decir eso Penelope se va acercando poco a poco a Mike con los ojos cerrados y este empieza a sudar-

Mike:Eh tengo que ir al baño-y se va corriendo dejando a Penelope confusa-

Penelope:No lo entiendo que hago mal...sabia que no era buena idea pedirle ayuda a Rika y Reika.

**Cita 2:**

Maria:Sabia que te daba miedo estas poniendo caras raras

Mario:No es porque me de miedo es porque el amor me da asco ewwww

Maria:Y a mi me dan asco las personas que el amor le dan asco-dice echandolo de la barca y cayendo al agua-

Mario:No hacia falta que hicieras eso:(Pensando:Esta claro que no le gusto T^T)-y vuelve a subir a la barca

(Mario:¬¬,yo no era novio de Ainoa Ana:Se tuvo que ir a su casa y intento buscarte una nueva novia...Mario:Te agradeceria que no lo hicieras tu y lo haga yo...Ana:Jamas lo conseguirias Maria es mucho para ti...Mario:Gracias¬¬)

Maria:Alli estan...a ver vamos a romper su barca..Mario dejame tu arma

Mario:El AK 47 o el Microsubfusil

Maria:¬¬AC 49

Mario:¬¬Es AK 47

Maria:Lo que sea trae...¿Como sabes los nombres de las armas?

Mario:Juego al GTA San Andreas

Maria:Ahhhh-esta apuntando a la barca,dispara le da y la barca se desincha-Ya-soplando la punta del arma

Mario:O/O menuda punteria

Despues de eso Fubuki y Fuyuka se van del parque de atracciones afortunadamente sin que pase nada entre ellos

Ana:Menos mal lo hemos conseguido

Mario:Hemos tu no has echo nada

Ana:Os he supervisado que ya es algo

Maria:Si claro ¬¬

Mario:Hola chicas

Tsuna-chan:ejem ejem

Mario:Y chico ^^

Tsuna-chan:A si esta mejor

Cristy,Mayu y Alba:Hola¡

Maria:Y la cita de Mike y Penelope

Alba:¿Que cita?...ups

Ana:Ups que

Cristy:Se nos ha olvidado

Ana:¬¬,que importa lo importante es que Fubuki sigue siendo mio...volvamos al campamento.

**Cita 1:**

Ya se habian ido del parque de atracciones y estaba ya en el campamento

Penelope:Me lo he pasado muy bien hoy

Mike:Si yo tambien...creo

Penelope:¿Que?

Mike:No nada

En eso momento Penelope se acerca a el y le da un tierno beso en los labios

Penelope:n/n Adios-dice entrando por la puerta

Mike:O/O(Que ha pasado...me ha besado y lo mas raro...me ha gustado¡)

Mario:Hombre hola Romeo

Mike:Eres hombre muerto-dice mientras corre hacia el

Mario:por que siempre me echan la culpa de todo...los besos los escribe Ana.

* * *

><p><strong>Ana:Es cierto los escribo yo^^<strong>

**Mario:Vaya hombre ya esta aqui**

**Ana:Sip por que se que Fubuki sigue siendo mio**

**Adrian:He salido poquisimOOOOO¡**

**Mario:Has salido en el disclamer y en el resumen**

**Adrian:Solo eso yo queria en el capitulo**

**Mario:En el proximo**

** Ana,Mario y Adrian:Adiossssssssss**


	19. Las Bodas

**Un Verano Alocado**

**Ana:Hola otro capitulo mas**

**Mario:Actualizamos rapido**

**Adrian:Yes¡ somos mas rapidos que Vettel**

**Mario:Eso es imposible**

**Adrian:Si te bebes un Red Bull y un Bam Pow Zoom SIIIIIIIIIIi  
><strong>

**Ana:¬¬U,Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece si lo hiciera cambiariamos muchas cosas**

* * *

><p><em>Resumen del capitulo anterior:<em>

_Penelope:Me lo he pasado muy bien hoy_

_Mike:Si yo tambien...creo_

_Penelope:¿Que?_

_Mike:No nada_

_En eso momento Penelope se acerca a el y le da un tierno beso en los labios_

_Penelope:n/n Adios-dice entrando por la puerta_

_Mike:O/O(Que ha pasado...me ha besado y lo mas raro...me ha gustado¡)_

_Mario:Hombre hola Romeo_

_Mike:Eres hombre muerto-dice mientras corre hacia el_

_Mario:por que siempre me echan la culpa de todo...los besos los escribe Ana._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 19:Las bodas<strong>

Por la mañana:

Mario:Hay señor que malo estoy

Ana:¿Que te pasa?

Mario:Primero me duele todo el cuerpo de la plaiza que me dio aquel individuo-dice señalando a Mike.

Mike:Te la mereciste

Mario:Joder que yo no fui¡...y segundo no puedo irme de fiesta hasta las 2:30 de la madrugada (Eso es cierto XD)

Ana:Si es que a quien se le ocurre

Todos:A Mario

Cristy:Creo que eso ya era obvio ^^U

Ana:ah si por cierto los jeques de Dubai van a venir,si les gusta el campamento quizas lo compran

Mario,Tsuna-chan,Mike y Adrian:-soñando con una piscina llena de dinero-suena musica Arabe y se ponen a cantar

Mario:Los de Dubai mira que Guay,van a comprarnos

Tsuna-chan:De un plumazo nuestras deudas borraran

Mario:De todo se han de encargar

Tsuna-chan:Un jeque y seis marajas

Mike:Los de Dubai,coño que guay van a comprarnos

Tsuna-chan:De cine se estara

Mario:A Ana se llevaran (Ana:¬¬)

Mario,Mike,Tsuna-chan y Adrian:Clamemos al mismo son,Dubay que Guay

Adrian:Tienes de oro hasta los urinarios

Mario:Edificios de plata y rubi

Mike:Del desierto hicieron un acuario

Tsuna-chan y Mario:Estan Forraos hay que salaos,y vienen a gastar aqui ¡

Adrian:Montaran varias casas de apuestas

Mike:Habra cines,casinos y tiendas

Mario,Mike,Tsuna-chan y Adrian:Hay Que Guay los de Dubai,van a comprarnos¡

Mario:De cine se estara

Mike:A Ana se llevaran

Mario,Mike,Tsuna-chan y Adrian:Por la Historia,Por el Escudo,por decir a Ana Bye Bye¡ ¡QUE GUAY LOS DE DUBAI¡

Alba:¿Ya?¬¬

Mario,Mike,Tsuna-chan y Adrian:Sip

Mayu:Que actividad vamos a hacer hoy?

Ana:Hoy vamos a celebrar bodas

Maria:¿De quien?

Ana:De Endo y Aki

Meria:ALeluya...VIVA¡ FIESTA¡ Chupate esa Level-5

Ana:¬¬,La de Goeni y Natsumi... La de Haruna y Tachimukai...y la de Kazemaru y Reika

Mario:Yo tengo dos que proponer

Andreina:¿Cuales?

Mario:Mike y Penelope

Penelope:VALE ^^

Mike:MORIRAS¡ Ò.Ó

Ana:Pues vale y la otra

Mario:Tsuna-chan y Sara

Sara:Por mi vale

Tsuna-chan:Si lo que sea (pensando:TOMAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡)

Ya estaban todos preparando afuera el escenario ppara las bodas...cuando digo todos solo me refiero a los del Inazuma Eleven los otros estaban descansando...cada uno a su manera

Mike-persigiendo a Maria-Tienes que hacer la tarea

Maria:Solo una partida mas al Dragon Quest IX

Mario:Yo me apunto

Maria:Ok ^^

Ana:Venga vamos chicos esto tiene que estar en media hora

Todos:Pues hazlo tu¡

Ana:Me estais gritando¡

Todos:No ._.

Otros se besaban(Cristy y Kaiji,Tsuna-chan y Sara,Afrodi y Alba etc)

Despues de Media hora ya estaba todo preparado

Adrian:(El cura)Venga,vamos con la primera pareja Endo y Aki...Endo aceptas a Aki como tu esposa

Endo:Si

Adrian:Y tu Aki...aceptas a Endo como esposo

Aki...,No

Todos:Queeeeeeeee¡

Aki:Era broma..pues claro que si-dice dandole un beso-

Adrian:Yo os declaro marido y mujer

* * *

><p><strong>Bancos:<strong>

Maria:Pro...prometi que no iba a llorar...T^T

Mario:Pañuelo-dice extendiendo la mano.

Maria:Gracias T^T-dice cogiendolo

* * *

><p>Bueno y a si pasaron como todas y ahoran se habian casado Endo y Aki,Goenji y Natsumi,Tachimukai y Haruna,Kido quiso estropearlo pero Maria lo impidio y tambien se casaron Tsuna-chan y Sara XD<p>

Adrian:Por fin ya los ultimos Mike y Penelope...Penelope ¿aceptas?

Penelope:SIIII ^^

Adrian:Mike...¿tu?

Mike:N...Mario llega a tiempo y le tapa la boca con la mano.

Mario:Dice que si

Mike:umm umm umm-se suelta de Mario,pero otra vez su boca es atrapada...esta vez por los labios de Penelope.

Ana:Solo teniamos dinero para un ramillete de flores,que lanzara Penelope...a ver si los de Dubai nos dan algo

Mario,Mike,Tsuna-chan y Adrian:-cantando-¡QUE GUAY LOS DE DUBAI¡

Todos:¬¬

Entonces Penelope se pone de espaldas y lanza las flores y las atrapa:

Maria:Biennnnn¡ sere la proxima en casarme¡ ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Ana:T^T,queria ser yo<strong>

**Mario:y por que no lo escribes?**

**Ana:Por que a si queda mejor**

**Adrian:No se yo que decirte**

**Mario,Ana y Adrian:Adiosssssssss**


	20. El Musical

**Un Verano Alocado**

**Ana:hola a TODOSSss¡**

**Mario:Me he quedado sordo**

**Adrian:¡HABEIS DICHO ALGO,ESTOY SORDO¡**

**Ana:Bueno dejadlo,disclamer,Inazuma Eleven no nos pertece si lo hiciera cambiariamo muchisimas cosas XD**

**Capitulo 20:El Musical**

* * *

><p>Mario:-entrando por la puerta-Hola<p>

Todos:Hola

Ana:Has llegado temprano ha pasado algo en el instituto

Mario:Joder ya pareces mi madre

Ana:¬¬ ¿Que has hecho ya?

Mario:Pues estaba en clase de Musica y en el libro ponia Fortissimo,entonces me he acordado de la tecnica de Shindou,me he reido y me han expulsado,lo normal vamos

Todos:¬¬,Claro normal

Ana:Bueno os digo lo que vamos a hacer hoy

Mayu y Alba:SIIIIIIIIII

Ana:¬¬U,Un Musical

Chicas:Biennnnnnnn

Chicos:Otro

Ana:El anterior fue un concurso

Chicos:Ahhhhh OK

Cristy:¿Quien podria empezar?

Andreina:Mike,Mario y Tsuna-chan

Mike,Mario y Tsuna-chan:Y UNA MIERDA¡...PLAF¡ PUM¡ PAM¡

Ana,Maria y Sara:A la proxima os matamos

Adrian:Empezad de una vez¡

Estaban Mike,Mario y Tsuna-chan en un vestuario de futbol con las camisetas de la seleccion española

Mario:Lunes,otra vez lunes,esto de jugar los lunes me esta sacando de quicio ¿no?

Mike:Si dimelo a mi,que yo los lunes como normalmente hay fiesta,voy a un curso de calceta para hombres

Mario y Tsuna-chan:Calceta...JAJAJAJA

Tsuna-chan:Calceta dice,lo mejor es lo que hago yo,ganchillo de moda

Mario y Mike:Ganchillo de moda...JAJAJAJA

Mario:Vamos a ver Calamares,los lunes,son para ir al cine,estar con la familia,descansar etc.

Tsuna-chan y Mike:Estar con la familia...JAJAJAJAJA

**Publico:**

Maria:Que tierno es Mario

Ana:(Si ella supiera ^^U)

Los demas:Que empieze ya que el publico se va

**Actuacion:**

Mario:Bueno vale ya de chorradas tenemos que concentranos en ganarle a Serbia

Tsuna-chan:Si por que le otro dia perdio Italia

Mike:Y Inglaterra empato

Mario:Y Holanda tambien empato

Tsuna-chan y Mike:OH NO QUE PRESIONNNN¡

Mario:Vamos a ver Chipirones,la presion la tengo yo que vosotros no jugais

Tsuna-chan y Mike:JAJAJAJA ¿Que?

_Empieza la cancion: (El Libro de la Selva version Futbol)_

Mario:Con la presion de los rivales

Tsuna-chan:Pues todos han jugado ya

Mario:Este lunes toca partido

Tsuna-chan y Mike:Un mal dia de verdad

Mario:Ademas jugando tarde

Mike:Nos puede perjudicar

Tsuna-chan:Los papas no traen a los niños...

Mike:Al campo para animar

Mike,Mario y Tsuna-chan:¡OH¡ Lunes ¡NO¡,no es dia para jugar¡

Mike:Es para Currar

Tsuna-chan:O descansar

Mario:O para entrenar

Mike,Mario y Tsuna-chan:¡EL¡ Lunes ¡NO¡

Mario:Dimelo a mi

Mike,Mario y Tsuna-chan:¡EL¡ Lunes ¡NO¡,que el Martes toca currar

Mike,Mario y Tsuna-chan:¡OH¡ Lunes ¡NO¡,no es dia para jugar

Mike:Es para currar

Tsuna-chan:O descansar

Mario:O para entrenar

Mike,Mario y Tsuna-chan:¡OH¡ Lunes ¡NO¡

Tsuna-chan:Dimelo a mi

Mike:Es dia laboral

Mike,Mario y Tsuna-chan:¡Y A TODOS NOS VIENE FATAL¡

_Fin de la cancion:_

Mario:Me voy a dormir

Alba:Son las...

Mayu:Tres y media

Mario:Vosotros sabeis lo que hacen las parejas en su noche de bodas

Todos:Si O/O

Buchis:A donde quieres ir a parar

Todos:AH de donde sales

Buchis:Y yo que se

Mario:Es que hacia tiempo que no salia y la inclui en el capi...lo que queria decir es que mi habitacion esta entre la de Endo y Goenji

Endo,Goenji,Aki y Natsumi:O/O

Despues de una rato:

Ana:¿Quien sera el proximo en cantar?

Penelope:Yo lo se-dice mientras cogia a Mike del brazo

Mike:(ASCO DE VIDA T^T)

Todos:¿Quien?

Penelope:Buchis,Maria,Alba,Cristy y Andreina

Ana:Eres a divina o que?

Penelope:No solo observo tu agenda

Mayu:Por que yo no canto

Sara:No te quejes que yo tampoco

Mike:Eh ¿Y Ainoa?

Penelope:¬¬

Mike:Solo era por preguntar ^^U

Penelope:¬¬

Mike:^^U

Mario(que ya se habia despertado)-Susurrando a Tsuna-chan:Esta noche Mike se va a dormir al sofa 5 euros

Tsuna-chan:Y yo digo que le pega una hostia

Sara:Y yo digo que las dos cosas

Penelope-le pega un hostia Mike que lo deja en el suelo-¡HOY DUERMES EN EL SOFA¡

Sara:Pagad

Mario y Tsuna-chan:Maldicion T^T

Mike:(Siempre me pasa a mi lo peor)

Ana:Bueno por donde iba...Ainoa se ha ido del campamento

Todos:Ahhhhhhhhh

Ana:Y chicas preparaos que os toca cantar

Buchis,Maria,Alba,Cristy y Andreina:OK¡ ^^

_Empieza la cancion: (GirlFriend)_

Todas:Hey hey You you I don't like your girlfriend

No way no way I think you need a new one

Hey hey You you I could be your girlfriend

Hey hey You you I know that you like me

No way no way You know it's not a secret

Hey hey You you I want to be your girlfriend

Maria:You're so fine I want you mine

Andreina:You're so delicious I think about you all the time

Cristy:You're so addictive Don't you know what I can do to make you feel all right?

Buchis:Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious And how, yeah, I'm the motherfucking princess

Alba:I can tell you like me too And you know I'm right

Todas:Hey hey You you I don't like your girlfriend

No way no way I think you need a new one

Hey hey You you I could be your girlfriend

Hey hey You you I know that you like me

No way no way You know it's not a secret

Hey hey You you I want to be your girlfriend

_Fin de la cancion:_

**Fin del capitulo:**

* * *

><p><strong>Ana:Bueno y hasta aqui el vigesimo capitulo<strong>

**Mario:Gracias a todos por leer y por dejar reviews**

** Adrian:Sigo diciendo que salgo poco**

**Mario,Ana y Adrian:Adiossss**


	21. La Tarjeta de Credito

**Un Verano Alocado**

**Ana:Hola ya estamos aqui con el nuevo capitulo**

**Mario:Ya me estoy cansando de hacer esto siempre**

**Ana:Mala suerte  
><strong>

**Adrian:ME ABURRO¡  
><strong>

**Mario:Pero es que no hay ideas.  
><strong>

**Ana:pues yo he tenido una  
><strong>

**Mario:ah si claro ella ha tenido una no? y yo cuantas eh eh?  
><strong>

**Adrian:Ya estamos**

**Ana:Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece si lo hiciera cambiariamos cosas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 21:La tarjeta de Credito<strong>

Era unos de esos dias normales en el campamento en el que siempre pasaba algo.

Adrian:Noticiario del Campamento

Mario:-como los presenatdores de Television-Noticias de ultima hora

Mike:Nos estan llegando rumores de que alguien esta poniendo Laxantes en la comida

Mario:Aparte de que los Jeques de Dubai no van a venir

Mike:Y en el campamento hay una cabaña encantada

Ana:¡QUEEEEE¡ que los jeques no van a venir

Maria:Yo que queria pedirles dinero

Todos:Tu y todos aqui presentes

Mario:Es que les he dicho que no vengan

Todos:¡QUEEEEEE¡

Mario:Pero amtes de que me mateis,tengo una tarjeta de credito con Cien Mil Millones de Euros

Todos:¿Cien Mil Millones de Euros?O.O...¡DAME LA TARJETA¡

Mario:No,es mia

Maria:-acercandose peligrosamente hacia Mario-Mario...-mientras el retrocedia hasta que se dio con la pared-te he dicho alguna vez que Te Quiero-dice haciendo una postura Sexy.

Mario:-Sonrojado y sudando-Eh...Eh yo...esto

Puerta:Tock Tock

Mario:Mira ya han montado la piscina-dice aliviado.

Todos:¿Piscina?

Mario:Para bañarnos

Todos:¬¬U

Buchis:-bostezo-bueno me voy a dormir

Ana:Vale ¡TODOS A DORMIR¡

Todos:Siiiii

**Habitacion de Mario y Tsuna-chan:**

Tsuna-chan:-con el movil-OH¡ cuantos amigos tengo en Facebook,un momento me voy a cambiar la foto de perfil-se echa una foto-claro es mejor tener una foto de frente que de perfil XD.

En ese momento entra Mario tambien con el movil.

Mario:Esoty entrando en la habitacion, un paso con la pierna derecha otro con la izquierda y me siento en la cama,Tuit.-dice mientras escribe.

Tsuna-chan:Mi conpañero Mario acaba de entrar en la habitacion,voy a hacerle una foto-le hace una foto-creo que es el quien pone laxante en la comida,publicar en muro.

Mario:Mi conpañero Tsuna-chan me ha hecho una foto,voy a hacerlo una yo a el-le echa una foto-creo que el es quien pone laxante en la .

Tsuna:No puede ser

Mario:Imposible

Mario y Tsuna-chan:No hay ¡COBERTURA¡,NOOOOOOOOOO¡

Mike:Chicos que es este escandalo no puedo dormir

Tsuna:Es muy malo Mike,¡LLEVO 3 MINUTOS SIN FACEBOOK¡

Mario:Lo mio es peor,LLEVO 3 MINUTOS SIN TWITTER-dice acercandose a el-un momento tengo cobertura,Mike tiene cobertura

Mike:¿A si?

Tsuna:Si es cierto

Mario:Una barrita

Tsuna:Eso es poca cobertura,llevemoslo a la ventana

Mario:Que tal vamos

Tsuna:Lo perdemos

Mario:Colgemoslo en alto-lo cuelgan en el perchero.

Tsuna:Si tenemos,señal de Wifi¡

Mario:-le pega una hostia a Tsuna-Tranquilizate

Tsuna:No te molesta estar a si toda la noche ¿No?-le pregunta a Mike

Mike:OVBIAMENTE QUE SI¡-pero no le hacen caso

**Mientras en otra Habitacion:**

Ana:Tenemos que quitarle la tarjeta a Mario

Maria:Si pero como?

Cristy:Habra que utilizar parte de nuestra astucia

Alba:No toda nuestra astucia

Buchis:¡Dejadme Dormir¡

Penelope:¡Quiero a Mike¡

Mayu:Aqui cada una va a su bola

Andreina:La verdad es que si

Sara:Y que lo digas

Ana:Bueno quien se apunta al plan "Quitarle la tarjeta a Mario"

Alba,Maria,Cristy y Sara:Yo¡

Ana:Mañana empezamos

**Otra habitacion:**

Endo:Para que nos hemos reunido

Goenji:Por decima vez para quitarle la tarjeta a Mario y salir de este campamento

Endo:Ok

Aki:Necesitaremos un plan

Natsumi:Aparte hay que pensar que la protegeran,Mike,Adrian,Tsuna-chan y Mario

Tachi:Sera muy,pero que muy dificil

Haruna:Chicos tenemos competencia

Tachi:Por que cariño

Haruna:Me encanta cuando me llamas a si-dice dandole un beso.

Todos:¬¬U,Dilo ya

Haruna:Las chicas tambien van por la tarjeta n/n

Kazemaru:Esto cada vez se complica mas y mas-dice teniendo a Reika enganchada del brazo

Kido:Este es el plan...

**A la mañana siguiente:**

Tsuna-chan:-asomandose por la puerta-no hay Moros en la costa

Mario:Ok hay que salir en silencio

Todos:-aparecen de repente-Hola

Mario:ES MIA-y se mete en la habitacion

Todos:¬¬(Como lo ha sabido)

**En la habitacion:**

Mario:Estamos atrapados

Mike:Esto sera dificil

Tsuna-chan:¡Vamos a morir¡

Adrian:¡Quiero a mi mama¡ T^T

Todos:¬¬U

Luego salieron se fueron a comer y volvieron a la habitacion asta que:

Mario:NOOOOOOOOOOO¡

Todos:¿Que pasa?

ha robado mi tarjeta

Todos:Yo no

Mario:Ha tenido que ser alguien

Mike:Antes he oido a Goenji y Endo hablar de un plan secreto

Mario:ELLOS¡...necestiamos ayuda para recuperar la tarjeta-se caerca a Ana-¿Tregua?-dice ofreciondole la mano

Ana:Tregua-dice extrechandole la mano

Maria:Espera un momento que ganamos nosotras de todo esto?

Mario:1 Millon de Euros

Maria:Te Quiero-dice abrazandolo

Mario:O/O

**Habitacion de Endo:**

Endo:Somos ricos

Kido:Podremos salir de aqui

Kazemaru:Podremos destruir Level-5

Tachi:Y seremos libres

Todos:SIIIIIIIII

**Otra habitacion:**

Mario:vamos a ver chicos hay 3 formas de hacerlo,por las buenas,por las malas o al estilo de Mario

Sara:Eso no es por las malas

Mario:Si pero mas rapido

Todos:¬¬U

Ana:Mejor la jefa soy yo

Todos,Si seria lo mejor

Mario:-en un rincon haciendo circulos-¡Que malos Sois¡

Luego todos salieron y encontraron con los demas:

Endo:Hola chicos...CHICOS

Mario:VOSOTROS DADME MI TARJETA

Kido:nunca pasala Endo-se la pasa,pero Mike le pone el pie en medio y se cae

Mike:MIA¡

Goenji:Damela

Mike:De eso nada...Adrian

Adrian:La tengo

Kazemaru:De eso nada

Maria y Mario:ESO AHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Todos:¬¬U

Entonces se ponen todos a pelear y llegan las chicas

Cristy:Deberiamos detenerlos

Penelope:No

Alba:Traed palomitas

Mayu:Toma-dice dandole palomitas

Alba:^^

Buchis:Me voy a la piscina

Cristy:Voy contigo

Penelope:-vestida de animadora-Tu puedes Mike

Al final la pelea y la tarjeta la ganaron el grupo de Mario y Ana

Mario:Tened un Millon de euros para cada uno

Maria:Dinero,Dinero,Dinero

Todos:¬¬U

* * *

><p><strong>Ana:fin del capitulo de hoy<strong>

**Mario:Dinero,bueno nunca me abandonaras verdad?**

**Adrian:Esta loco**

**Ana:Eso no hace falta que lo digas**

**Mario:ESO AHH**

**Mario,Ana y Adrian:Adiossssss  
><strong>


	22. Embarazada

**Un Verano Alocado**

**Ana:Y otro capitulo mas,por desgracia en el capitulo 24 se acaba el fic T^T**

**Mario:ALELUYA¡**

**Ana:Como dices eso**

**Mario:Primero con la boca segundo Eso AHHHHH**

**Ana:Ya empezamos**

**Mario:Di el disclamer**

**Ana:Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece solo cogi sus personjes.**

**Mario:¡AWESOME¡**

**Adrian:Las frases entre ( ) parentesis son pesamientos  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 22:Una embarazada y un bebe O.O<strong>_

Despues de recuperar la tarjeta de credito se fueron todos a cenar:

Aki:Ahora vengo voy al baño

Mario:¿Y a esta que le pasa?

Endo:no lo se lleva a si desde hace 2 semanas

Tsuna-chan:Esto es sospechoso,muy sospechoso

En eso llega Aki

Toko:Vas a contar lo que te pasa?

Aki:No me pasa nada-dice nerviosa

Reika:Seguro?

Aki:Estais dudando de mi?

Todos:Si

Aki:Vale me pasa algo

Mike:Pues cuentalo ya ¡QUE TENGO HAMBRE¡

Penelope:abre la boca-dice con la cuchara en la mano

Mike:De repente se me ha quitado el hambre

Todos:¬¬U

Aki:Bueno alla va..yo estoy..embarazada

Todos:O.O...¡QUEEEEEEE¡

Endo:Que...has...dicho

Cristy:Quereis dejar de hablar asi¡

Endo:-se desmaya por la noticia-

Aki:Endo-dice acercandose a el-

Ana:Bueno pues nos vamos de viaje

Maria:A donde?

Ana:A japon dentro de 9 meses

Todos:OK¡

Pasaron los 9 meses,rapidisimos O.O

**En una habitacion:**

Adrian:¿Que tenia que hacer yo mañana...¡Ostia el EXAMEN¡...hay que no me se na,que no me se na,espera un momento-coge una bola de papel-si la encesto apruebo-la falla-esta no vale...un momento si me voy a Japon,lo hago otro dia XD

**En el Salon:**

Mario:esto,Maria queria decirte una cosa

Maria:¿Y que es?

Mario:Que yo...Que yo...-se pone azul-¡ME ESTOY CAGANDO¡-dice corriendo hacia el vater

Maria:¬¬,Que chico tan raro

**Otra habitacion:**

Mike:Sabia que Mario intentaria decirle algo a Maria a si que le puse laxante en la comida MUAJAJAJAJA

Penelope:Decias algo mi amor

Mike:No nada u.u...(Y ya de paso me he vengado por haberme casado con esta)

**De nuevo en el salon:**

Ana:Chicos venga que nos vamos,subid al avion

Todos:¿De donde lo has sacado?

Ana:La tarjeta de Mario

Todos:Ahhhhhh

**En el Avion:**

?:Me pido delante

Buchis:¿Y tu quien eres?

?:Ups,perdon,me llamo Marc y soy el hermano mayor de Mario

Todos:¡QUEEE¡ su hermano

Marc:Repito,mayor

Mario:Solo eres 2 minutos mas grande que yo¡ ò.ó

Tsuna-chan:Esto es asi siempre

Ana:Sip

Sara:Hay algo que no entiendo...¿Donde estabas todo este tiempo?

Marc:he estado una semana entera en mi habitacion pasandome el WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2011 para PS2

Todos:Ahhh vale ^^U

Mario:Sabes que ya han sacado el 2012,por lo que desperdiciaste una semana.

Marc:Te he dicho alguna vez que te odio

Mario:Continuamente

Marc:Imbecil

Mario:Idiota

Todos:¬¬U,creo que ya era bastante con uno solo

Marc-deja de pelear con Mario y se fija en Maria-Bonjour Mademoiselle-dice besandole la mano

Maria:Jijijiji n/n

Mario y Mike:(Nota para mi,matar a Marc)Ò.Ó

Despues de eso el avion despego llevandolos a todos a Japon:

**En el hospital:**

Ya estaba Aki en la habitacion y gritaba de dolor (Ya estaba de parto),y mientras en la sala de espera

Marc:Me aburro¡-dice viendo a Endo dando vueltas como un histerico

Adrian:Y yo

Todos:¡QUEREIS CALLAROS¡

Adrian y Marc:Vale

Endo:¿Cuanto tardara? me va a dar un infarto

Ana:No quedara mucho,digo yo

Maria:Tu cada vez que dices algo te equivocas

Ana:¬¬

Maria:^^

De repente se escucha un gran grito que retumba por todo el hospital

Luego sale una enfermera:

Enfermera:¿Quien es el padre de el niño?

Endo:Yo

Enfermera:Enhorabuena,el bebe ha nacido sano y salvo,puede pasar a ver a su hijo y a su madre

Endo entra en la habitacion y ve a Aki tumbada en una cama con una pequeña cosa en brazos

Endo:¿Estas bien?-dice acercandose a Aki

Aki:Si mas o menos-dice entregandole el bebe

Endo:Espera ¿Que haces?

Aki:Te cedo a tu hijo-dice con una sonrisa

Endo lo coge en brazos timidamente

Aki:Has pensado ya algun nombre para el

Endo:Si te digo la verdad...no (Mario:Ni idea de nombres japoneses)

**Despues de aquello paso una semana Aki ya habia salido del hospital y se incorporo de nuevo al grupo**

Alba:Que cosita mas bonita-dice cogiendo al bebe

Mayu:Ya es la decima vez que lo dices hoy

Maria:Es que es cierto

Adrian:Genial,ahora ya no soi el mas pequeño y por lo tanto el mas mono-dice haciendo circulos en el suelo

Ana:Chicos siguiente actividad

Mario:Una buena,dios,una buena

Ana:Destruiremos Level-5

Todos:O.O

* * *

><p><strong>Ana:Final del capitulo,gracias por sus reviews y lamento la tardanza el instituto<strong> puede ser muy malo a veces

**Mario:A veces para mi siempre**

**Marc:No entiendo porque tuve que salir a en este fic,aparte yo no se Frances**

**Mario:Primero tu si querias salir**

**Ana:Segundo tu no sabes nada**

**Marc:Teneis razon los dos**

**Ana:¬¬ Adiosssss hasta el proximo capitulo XD**

**Adrian:A destruir Level-5¡**

**Mario y Marc:AWESOME**


	23. Destuiremos Level5

** Un Verano Alocado pt23**

**Ana:Hola a todos de nuevo capitulo 23...penultimo capitulo T^T**

**Mario:Necesito ¡LIBERTAD¡**

**Marc:Y yo¡**

**Ana:A vosotros no os preocupa nada que se acabe el fic verdad?**

**Marc:Has dicho...**

**Mario:Que se...**

**Adrian:Acaba el fic.**

**Ana:Siiiiii**

**Mario,Marc y Adrian:No nos importa**

**Ana:Idiotas,bueno Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece si lo hiciera cambiariamos muchas cosas**

****Mario,Marc y Adrian:¡AWESOME¡****

****Ana:¬¬U****

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>REsumen capitulo anterior:<strong>**_

_Ana:Chicos siguiente actividad_

_Mario:Una buena,dios,una buena_

_Ana:Destruiremos Level-5_

_Todos:O.O_

* * *

><p>Mario:Destruir Level-5<p>

Ana:En efecto

Marc:Ya que estamos en Japon podemos ver Formula 1

Ana:NO

Marc:Jo

Ana:Venga vamos hacia Level-5-dice caminando

Fubuki:Ana...Level-5 esta en la otra direccion

Todos caen al estilo anime

Ana:Ya lo sabia

Todos:¬¬,Si seguro

LLegan a Level-5:

Mario:Ya que estamos aqui me he tomado la libertad de hacer una cancion para nuestros amigo de Level-5 XD

Suena musica rapera (The Miz and R-truth You suck Cleveland,Ohio Remix)

Tsuna-chan:**The Truth Has Set Me Free¡**

Mario:**¡AWESOME¡**

Tsuna-chan:I've had enough, the conspiracies made me change it up,

Mario:You Suck

Tsuna-chan:You suck

Mario:You suck

Tsuna-chan:You wanna know what's up?, here's the deal, the truth be told, I'm bout to keep this real,

Mario:First of all, BLOW!, in your mouth, I don't like none o' yall, how you like me now?

Tsuna-chan:He is The Miz i`m Truth we are **The AWESOME TRUTH**

Mario:This is how we feel about all of you,

Tsuna-chan:You Suck

Mario:You Suck

Tsuna-chan:You suck

Mario:You suck

Mario y Tsuna-chan:**Level-5 SUCK (Termina la cancion)**

Maria:¿Que significa Suck?

Mario:No lo puedo decir hay niños delante

Ana:Bueno venga vamos a destruir

Todos:Señor si señor¡

Ana:Vamos a luchar todos menos Aki,Adrian,Natsumi,Haruna,Toko,Reika y Rika

Fuyua:Y por que yo lucho

Ana:Porque me caes mal

Estan en la primera planta del edificio:

Mario:Bueno mirad Chinos

Alba:Japoneses

Mario:Lo que sea,vamos a destruir todo esto por no poner a Endo con Aki,a si que rendiros facilmente que no queremos muertes

De repente todos los chinos(Japoneses) se quitan sus ropas y tiene debajo trajes de Ninja y cada uno saca una espada

Marc:O.O Mierda¡ ¿Que tenemos nosotros?

Ana:Vamos a ver...un tirachinas

Caen todos al suelo

Todos:¡Y que ibas a destruir con eso¡

Ana:JIJIJI nada ^^U

Mike:Esperad tengo un plan...Chinos¡dejarnos algunas espadas de esas

Mayu:MENUDA TONTERIA

Los chinos les dan las espadas

Mike:Decias

Penelope:Eres el mejor cariño-dice yendo a abrazarlo

Mike:Ya estamos

Ana:Bueno a LUCHAR¡

TODOS:SIIIIIII

Estan todos luchando cuando de repente aparece una espada volando que atraviesa el cuerpo de Toramaru

Todos:O.O

Andreina:Toramaru-kun,no te mueras-dice llorando.

Mike:(Ups,he matado a uno de los mios,al menos borro a uno de mi lista ^^)

Ninja 1:Os mataremos a todos

Mario:Lo dudo mucho

Ninja 2:En serio entonces como nos detendras

Mario:Asi-corre hacia ellos y con un fugaz movimiento derrota a los dos ninjas.

Marc:Me pido el 3 y 4

Ninja 3 y 4:Ven te espera...-no pueden decir nada ya que les sucede lo mismo que a los otros ninjas.

Mario y Marc:AWESOME¡

Buchis:ahora matad a los que quedan

MArio:Si hombre y tu no hagas nada

Buchis:Prefiero un bazooka antes que una espada

Mario:¬¬

De repente Rococo y Sakuma caen al suelo...muertos

Siguen luchando 15 minutos hasta que los derrotan a todos

Ana:¿Bajas?

Maria:Toramaru,Rococo,Sakuma y Kabeyama

Sara:Cuatro muertos ya...

Alba:Y eso que solo es el primer piso

Mayu:¿Cuantos son?

Tsuna-chan:Espera que mire el mapa son...3 pisos

Endo:¿Como mataron a Kabeyama?

Goenji:Envenenaron la comida

Todos:^^U

MArio:Andando-dice caminando hacia el segundo piso

Sara:Sabes que existen los ascensores

Mario:No sabia que habian aqui ^^U

LLegan al segundo piso:

Pero en el segundo piso habian mas ninjas que en primero

Marc:Esto se esta complicando bastante

Penelope:Pues habra que recurrir al plan B

Todos:¿Tenemos plan B?

Penelope:No lo se pero es lo que se suele decir en las peliculas

Todos caen al suelo

Mario:Tengo un plan

Todos:¿Cual?

Mario:Marc,Mike,Tsuna-chan y yo nos quedaremos aqui y vosotros subis al ultimo piso y terminar de destruir

Ana:¡NO PODEIS HACER ESO¡

Mario:AHHHHHH

Ana:¬¬

Marc:Yo me apunto

Tsuna-chan:ya somos tres

Mike:A mi no me dejeis solo

Mario:Decidido seguid hasta el proximo piso

Todos:OK

Mientras todos los demas subian al tercer piso el segundo explota. O.O

**Piso 2 (Punto de Vista):**

Mike:¿Hemos echo bien quedandonos solos?...son muchos

Mario:¿Que pasa? ¿Tienes miedo?**-**dice en tono burlon

Mike:No solo digo...

Mario:¡CALLATE¡ y vamos a empezar ya

Tsuna-chan:¿Cual es el plan?

Mario:Compre esta dinamita en una tienda de Fuegos Artificiales

Marc:¿Que hacia un trozo de Dinamita en una tienda de Fuegos Artificiales?

Mario:Y yo que se...¿Teneis algun material explosivo?

Tsuna-chan:Yo tengo Granadas

Mike:Y yo Cocteles Motolov

Marc:Biennnn vamos a Explotar todo esto

Mike:QUEEEE ¿con nosotros dentro?

Tsuna-chan:No quiero morir T^T

Mario:Tenemos que sacrificarnos por el equipo

Mike,Tsuna-chan,Marc:OK

Lanzan la dinamita,las granadas y los cocteles motolov y en un instante explota todo el piso...con ellos dentro

* * *

><p><strong>Ana:Final del capitulo<strong>

**Mario:No ha estado mal...el proximo el ultimo.**

**Marc:HE muerto NOOOO T^T**

**Adrian:He salido poco...¿¡Por que no puedo luchar?**

**Ana:Por que eres muy pequeño ^^**

**Adrian:TT^TT**

**Marc:Adiossssss hasta el proximo capitulo**

**Mario:AWESOME  
><strong>


	24. El Final

** Un Verano Alocado...Final**

**-Suena musica dramatica-**

**Ana:Noooooo T.T,el ultimo capitulo noooooo**

**Adrian:Todos sabiamos que alguna vez llegaria este dia**

**-Fin de la musica dramatica-**

**Mario:Tranquilos que yo tengo un nuevo fic en marcha**

**Ana y Adrian:-ojos brillantes-¿De verdad?**

**Mario:Lo tengo pensado,pero no escrito XD**

**Ana:Bueno da igual...**

**Marc:¡EMpezad ya que no se si he muerto o estoy vivo¡**

** Ana:Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece si lo hiciera cambiaramos muchas cosas**

* * *

><p><strong>En capitulos anteriores de Un Verano Alocado<strong>

_Ana:Vamos a destruir Level-5_

_Mario:Nosotros nos quedaremos aqui,subid vosotros al ultimo piso_

_Mientras subian al ultimo piso el segundo explota_

_Piso:2_

_Mario:Ahi que sacrificarse_

_Tsuna-chan,Marc y Mike:VALE¡_

* * *

><p>Piso 3:<p>

Ana:No puede ser...¡CHICOS¡

Todos:u.u,se han sacrificado por nosotros

Endo:No podemos quedarnos aqui

Goenji:Tenemos que acabar de destruir esto de una vez

Maria:¡Pero que decis¡,ellos se sacrifican y vosotros seguis

Fubuki:Precisamente por eso

Todos:¿Que?

Tachi:Ellos se sacrificaron por nosotros,a si que tenemos que terminar su trabajo

Ana:Es cierto

Buchis:Vamos a terminar el trabajito-dice con un bazooka

Alba:De donde has sacado eso

Buchis:Estaba tirado en el suelo

Mayu:Voy a buscar otro

Maria:Vamos ya

Suben al ultimo piso,y alli se encontraba un tio sentado en una silla de espaldas a ellos

?:Buenos dias niños-dice girando la silla apareciendo un hombre extraño acariciando un gato-estilo James Bond-

Ana:Dime dos cosas,primero que tiene de buenos los dias segundo ¿quien eres tu?

?:Pues yo soy el creador de Inazuma Eleven e Inazuma Eleven GO

Ana y Maria-con una aura negra-osea que tu has casado a Endo con Natsumi

?:Se podria decir que si

Ana y Maria:YO Te MATO¡-se abalanzan sobre el y le pegan una paliza,y se lo llevan al hospital

Despues de eso:

Todos:-con un bazooka-Adios Level-5...-Level-5 destruido.

Alba:Hemos perdido mucha gente

Mayu:Peor al menos sus muertes no han sido en vano**...**

?:Para que nuestra muerte no fuera en vano

?:Todavia es demasido temprano como para morir

Todos:O.O ¡Chicos¡-alli estaban Tsuna-chan,Marc,Mike y Mario

Ana:Pensabamos que habias muerto ¿Que paso?

Mario:Sencillo,cuando explotamos el segundo piso,se abrio una trampilla que nos llevo a otra habitacion y nos salvamos

Ana:¿De verdad?

Marc:Es cierto

Alba:Bueno lo importante es que estais vivos

Mike:Necesito dormir

Maria:Pues hay gente que ya lo esta haciendo

Mario y Tsuna-chan:ZZZZ

Todos:JAJAJAJA

Ya en el campamento:

Ana:Bueno sabieis que este es el ultimo capitulo ¿no?

Todos:¿Queee?

Ana:Pues sip a si que a descansar que en una semana nos vamos

A la semana siguiente:

Mike:Hola Mario

Mario:Hola...

Mike:Ven aqui un momento

Mario:¿Que pasa?

Mike:En toda esta semana me has estado evitando eso es lo que pasa

Mario:bueno veras es que yo...

Maria:Hola Mike,Hola cariño-dice dandole un beso en los labios a Mario (Mario:Eres mala Ana:Lo se ^^)

Mario:Eso es lo que pasa

Maria:Es que aun no se lo habias dicho

Mario:No me has dejado

Mike:-se enfurece al maximo-Mario...eres un BASTARDO¡

Mario:Mami-dice corriendo

Mike:NO huyas cobarde-dice persiguiendolo

Todos:¬¬

Por la tarde:

Ana:Tomad chicos-dice dandole microfonos a Endo,Kazemaru,Goenji,Fubuki y Kido

Kido:Y esto para que...para darle a Tachimuakai en la cabeza con el ^^

Tachi y Haruna:Loco ¬¬

Ana:NO es para cantar

Kido:Jo,ya me has quitado la ilusion

-Suena la musica-Una cancion que todos deberian conocer

Los 5:NA Na Na Na...Na Na Na NA

Endo:Kyoushitsu no kokuban ni

Kazemaru:Kaita moji

Endo y Kazemaru:Zenbu kieta keredo mo

Fubuki:Minna de egaita seishun wa

Goenji:Zettai mou kienai

Fubuki,Goenji y Kido:Omoide sa¡

Los 5:Kimito deaeta koto wo zettai ni wasurenai

Kido:Mune ni idaita yume wo

Los 5:Nakusanaide sono mama ni

utsumukanaide waratte yukou

Sayonara,Mata ne

utsumukanaide waratte yukou

Sayonara,Mata ne

-Fin de la cancion-

Despues de eso en un aeropuerto:

Endo:No vamos por fin LIBRES¡

Todos:¬¬

Todos se estan despiendo algunos se besan otros lloran lo normal

Mario:Esperad aun falta algo

Todos:¿Que?

Mario:Marc,dame la varita magica

Marc:Toma-dice dandosela

Mario:JIJI como voy a disfrutar-apunta hacia Mike-Tengan Bondad o tengan Maldad ahora todos deben decir la verdad

Mike:Uy si que miedo a saber que me has hecho...Yo amo a Penelope...¿QUE?

Todos:¡QUEEE¡

Mike:yo no he dicho eso...si lo he dicho...mi boca habla sola,tu que me has hecho

Mario:Solo un conjuro para que digas la verdad por fin

Penelope:YO tambien te amo Mike-dice abrazandolo

Mike:A quien quiero engañar-dice correspondiendo al abrazo

Todos:O.O

Ana:¿Cuantas parejas se han formado en el campamento?

Mario:Deja que mire la lista...Endo y Aki...Natsumi y Goenji,Tachimuaki y Haruna,Kido y Toko,Kazemaru y Reika,Ichinose y Rika,Fubuki y Ana,Alba y Afrodi,Mike y Penelope,Tsuna-chan y Sara,Yo y Maria y ¿Marc y Mayu?

Todos se giran a ver a Marc y Mayu que se estaban besando

Marc y Mayu:¿Que?-y se vuelven a besar.

Todos:¬¬

Conductor:Chicos subid ya o me voy solo

Todos:Vale

Todos van subiendo al avion hasta que

Tsuna-chan:Dentro de poco nos volveremos a ver en algun otro fic ^^

Mario:Cuenta con ello ^^-se estrechan la mano.

Tsuna-chan:Abur

Mario:Awesome

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Ana:Es el...final T^T <strong>

**Adrian:No se puede acabar**

**Mario:Si mira pone final**

**Adrian:Ya lo se**

**Marc:Bueno en fin se acabo gracias por su tiempo**

**Adrian:Gracias por leer**

**Ana:Gracias por los reviews**

**Mario:Y gracias por todo**

**Marc,Ana Adrian y Mario:Adiosssss**


End file.
